虎沙我 A Tale of Two Lovers
by junakabisque
Summary: God has written the destinies of Tora and Saga, such that they can never be joined together. Hiroto has come to change that; to join Tora and Saga together... forever.


**Title:** 『虎†沙我』 ~A Tale of Two Lovers~

**Chapter:** 1/1

**Author:** Me

**Rating:** PG15

**Genre:** Angst, AU, romance.

**Pairing(s):** Tora x Saga

**Band(s):** Alice Nine

**Disclaimer:** I own my imagination.

**Summary:** _Squadron leader, Amano Shinji a.k.a Tora, is a rescue pilot with the Japanese Air Force who risks his own life to save the lives of others. One day on duty, he comes across a stranded Saga—a carefree and sprightly young man from Shin Hokkaido—who has come to Tokyo to fulfil his surrogate mother's dying wish, but unfortunately met with a bus accident. Tora saves Saga's life... and his own life is never the same again._

_Twenty-two years later, Ogata Hiroto—a Shin Hokkaido lawyer on his first case—finds himself face-to-face with an ageing Amano Shinji. Tora has languished in a Shin Hokkaido prison cell for 22 years and has not spoken to anyone all these years and no one knows why. Hiroto's mission is to discover the truth about Tora and see to it that justice is served. Thus, starts his journey to unveil the truth... the story of Tora and his life._

_Why has Tora been silent for 22 years? Why is he in a prison cell in Shin Hokkaido? Where is Saga and what happened to him?_

_God has written the destinies of Tora and Saga, such that they can never be joined together. Hiroto has come to change that; to join Tora and Saga together... forever._

**Word count:** 24.594

**Notes:** Credit to charlotte8888uk from LJ for beta-reading.

An Alice Nine Fan Fiction by J.I.A.

…**『虎****†****沙我』****~A Tale of Two Lovers~…**

In 1968, there was a civil war in the northernmost part of Japan, which caused Hokkaido—one of the big islands in that country—to separate itself and establish a new independent country. For over ten years, there was still hostility between the people in Shin Hokkaido and in Japan. Each country protected their own people and territories from one another, even if it was not very visible. Although it was rare, a group of visitors or two from Japan could still be found in Shin Hokkaido and vice versa. It was in 1988, when finally Shin Hokkaido had become an equal to its old mother country. This is also the year when our tale begins…

**Past — 1988**

One day at dawn, when the lustre blanket of twilight was unveiled, from behind a hill, the sun was showing itself and in the valley of the heart, the season of love appeared. On the branches of life, grew the buds of memories. The desire of the heart, unspoken and unheard was asleep and awake. Whilst rubbing his eyes, he saw the currents in the sea and the waves of the water. Life seemed to be carried away by the currents; every moment seemed to be a new life. There was love in this life. The heart's desire wanted to get near and also go far away. However, it was a feeling that life was like a waterfall, saying that there was the season of love in the valley of the heart; and on the branches of life, grew thousands of past time buds.

Tora's eyes were closed, a smile spread so wide on his lips. The breeze blew his jet-black hair, as he laid himself down on to the flowerbed. He tucked his arms under his head, listening to the soft whispers that were blown by the breeze, coming from the distance. They sang: _'Shinji… Shinji…'_, as though they were calling him.

"Who is it?" Tora asked no one in particular in a whisper, not opening his eyes.

The velvet voice kept whispering, calling his given name out… luring him to rise from the flowerbed and find out whose voice it was. Tora was now on his feet, his sharp eyes staring out into the distance. He ran forward along the path between the sunflower fields, slowly making out the figure, which was running in his direction. He could see the figure's light brown hair, the graciousness of his movement; he could see the figure stretching his arms so wide, as if he was welcoming Tora in his warm embrace. A smile stole its way up to appear on the dark-haired man's lips again, as they were slowly but surely becoming closer to each other. Nevertheless, a shotgun was suddenly heard and the running figure, who was about ten feet away in front of Tora, halted and then he fell onto the ground, his blood flooding underneath his body.

**Present Day — 2010, Shin Hokkaido**

Tora woke up with a start, his eyes wildly darting around the prison cell he was currently in. It was so dark inside the cell and so cold that Tora had to wrap a filthy blanket around himself to prevent him from freezing. His jet-black hair was drenched in grease, a result from leaving it unwashed for a very long time. He had a beard, as he didn't bother to shave too. He was, in short, very unkempt. The formerly handsome man then carefully stood up, dragging himself towards a jug of water in the corner of the cell. He was incredibly thirsty from the dream he had just had. A dream, which was beautiful at first, but then turned into a nightmare. As he walked, he embraced himself tighter with the filthy blanket.

Meanwhile in a nearby cemetery…

In front of a gravestone with the name _'Ogata Takuma'_ engraved on it, a brunette man squatted down. He bestowed some flowers on the grave and stared at the name with a solemn look.

"Tou-san, today your dream will come true," said the brunette man, "This is the first case to be put to court by your son."

He paused for a while and then continued.

"You fought for truth and human rights for all your life. Today will be my first step in that field. As usual, I'll keep the faith in your prayer."

The brunette man smiled, before he then clapped his palms together and began praying. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes and stood up. With his cloak flinging over his left arm and his briefcase in the other, he walked leaving the cemetery. He looked like in a hurry, as he would glance at his watch every so often. Actually, he had an appointment at this time. He had to arrive at Shin Hokkaido Police Headquarters by one in the afternoon.

After enduring a long and tormenting walk, he finally arrived at his destination. In a moment, he was already signing the consent form to visit a certain prisoner. Whilst doing so, one of the two police officers made fun of him because he was still too young to start a career as an independent lawyer. Most lawyers that were all about the same age as him would rather be assistants of older and far more experienced lawyers than to stand on their own two feet. However, the brunette man calmly ignored that police officer and then thrust the signed consent form into his face.

"May I see that prisoner now?"

The police officer looked pissed, but he checked the consent form nonetheless. Then he spoke.

"Please, now you may. I'll take you there. I have some spare time now."

The brunette man rose from his chair, taking his briefcase from the desk. The police officer walked ahead of him and the brunette man followed. They were now walking along the narrow corridor when the police officer spoke again.

"Don't waste your time. He's been here for 22 years, but no one has ever heard him speak. I think he's happy here. He never complains or fights. I don't think he wants to be free."

"Freedom is a human right and it's my duty to free him," retorted the brunette man without looking at the police officer's face, "You do your duty and I'll do mine."

The police officer looked dumbfounded, unable even to think of a counterattack. Then finally, they both arrived in front of a prison cell, which was located at the farthest end of the narrow corridor. The prisoner inside it sat in the corner, his face hidden between his raised-up knees. The police officer then knocked his steel stick on the prison bars to catch the prisoner's attention.

"Hey, 786! Look who's come to see you!" shouted the police officer at the prisoner.

However, the prisoner seemed to ignore the police officer, as he busied himself by examining his long dirty fingernails instead.

"Hey, you. A lawyer wants to see you. Show your respect," shouted the police officer again, "Shin Hokkaido has decided to reopen the cases of some Japanese prisoners. So speak up and tell him everything. You won't get any more chances."

Whilst the police officer was shouting at the prisoner, the brunette man stepped closer to the prison bars and looked at the prisoner thoroughly. Getting no response, the police officer then turned his head to the young lawyer.

"I tried, alright?"

"Open the door. I want to talk to him in private," said the brunette man suddenly.

"You've signed it. I don't care," replied the police officer nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders.

After he unlocked the door, he let the brunette man in. The young lawyer then entered the cell; the police officer closed the door behind him and locked it again afterwards.

"I've done my job. Now it's up to you," said the police officer.

The brunette man watched as the police officer then left them alone. After that, he turned around and looked at the prisoner who seemed not to acknowledge his presence. Fidgeting nervously, the brunette man took a step closer towards the silent prisoner. His fingers clutched the strap of his briefcase tighter.

"Okay, I'll start with my name. I'm Ogata Hiroto. And you?"

No response.

"Want me to call you 786 like others? Your name shouldn't be so bad that you're just known by your prisoner number."

Again, no response. Hiroto heaved a sigh, looking down at his finely polished black shoes. Then he lifted his face up again, staring sharply at the prisoner's whole figure.

"… Amano Shinji-san, also known as Tora."

The mention of the name drew some attention from the prisoner.

"After such a long time, you've just heard your name?" asked Hiroto.

The prisoner remained silent. Then Hiroto straightened up, speaking with a firmer tone.

"Amano Shinji-san, talk to me. I want to help you," he took three steps closer, "You've kept silent for 22 years because nobody defended you. Now God has given you a chance. Talk to me. I promise to take you back to Japan. Please, talk to me."

The prisoner was still silent. Until Hiroto then decided to sit beside him.

"I don't know why you don't want to be free. But please understand, your freedom is very important for you and the other innocent yet unfortunate people in this country. All his life, my father fought for a decent life for the Shin Hokkaido people but his plan didn't succeed and I've tried very hard to get this very first case. Everybody knows that no one can win this case. You want me to lose so that no youth can be equal to older generations?"

The brunette man shook his head.

"I won't accept defeat. I won't let the youth be seen as weak. I need your help. Please, talk to me," he was practically begging now, "Please, talk to me, Amano Shinji-san."

That was when finally the prisoner lifted his face up and looked at Hiroto's face for the first time. They stared at each other for a few seconds. However, the prisoner merely shook his head after that. The brunette man looked a bit disappointed. Slowly, he stood up, attempting to leave. Outside, there was a sound of a jet plane taking flight, making the prisoner turn his attention to the little ventilation up on the wall. Hiroto was about to reach the door when suddenly the prisoner spoke.

"Here's F-16 flying at the speed of 1200 MPH."

Hiroto halted, abruptly spinning around to stare at the prisoner in disbelief. He hastily fished his recorder out from inside his briefcase, as the prisoner kept on talking.

"A jet plane was flying, splitting the sky and playing with the dark clouds."

Hiroto turned his recorder on, approaching the prisoner and sitting beside him again. He held the recorder up in his hand.

"Beside a pilot, no one could feel all of that," the prisoner smiled a bit, "I also felt my hands trembling and my blood flowing rapidly and the wind, which was blowing strongly… when my aircraft was flying high between mountains."

The prisoner wiped the dirt from his right cheek with his thumb, his eyes staring blankly at the dirty cold floor. Hiroto was still recording his words.

"That was me and my life. Squadron leader, Amano Shinji. SAR pilot with the Japanese Air Force. I liked my job very much, because flying was my favourite thing to do since I was a kid. I inherited saving lives from my father. He was also a soldier who made sacrifices for his country. I was alone, free, alive as if it was my last moment on earth. At that time, I didn't know that 3 days later, my sleep would be gone and it would be caused by a man. A man who was probably sleeping soundly at that time in Hokkaido in the period after it was separated from Japan."

**Past — 1988, Shin Hokkaido**

A rather chubby man opened the curtains, making the light brown-haired man on the bed stir from his deep slumber, as the sunlight penetrated into the large bedroom and hit his eyes. The light brown-haired man moaned softly, burying himself deeper into the thick quilt, which now covered all of his body. The chubby man turned around to face the sleeping man.

"Get up, Saga. It's already 7."

"I've never got up this early," mumbled the light brown-haired man from underneath his thick quilt.

Approaching the bed, the chubby man put his hands on his hips.

"Well, today you're going to," he said again, "Yesterday, your engagement was settled. You know that after several days here, you'll go to your husband's house. Your mother wants you to change your habits."

He stood beside the queen-sized bed now.

"Get up at 7 in the morning. Make your bed and learn how to cook."

The chubby man patted the light brown-haired man's head, which was hidden underneath the thick quilt, only to be pulled down by the wrist. Then the light brown-haired man spoke in a firm tone.

"I don't want to change. I'll remain the same as I am now. Tell her."

"Your lazy habits won't be useful anymore," replied the chubby man, pulling his hand away from the other man's grasp, "Be grateful. He wants to marry you because of your beauty."

Then he retreated from the bed, attempting to leave whilst continuing his words.

"Who knows he might change his mind and you'll be an old virgin forever."

He turned on his heel, walking towards the double doors. However, his last remark had drawn the attention of the light brown-haired man. Smiling in victory, he spun around to find that the man on the bed had risen; he was stretching and yawning a bit. The sunlight shone on his hair, making it glow.

"So, I've won," said the chubby man.

"Mark my words, Nao," the light brown-haired man started, "I'll remain the same as I am. Even if he is happy or mad, I won't change my character. Even if he understands or not, I'll still say so."

"Yeah, whatever. Now, get off the bed and go to the bathroom. I'll rub your back."

The light brown-haired man—Saga—pouted at first, but then Nao pulled him off the bed gently by the wrist and dragged him to the bathroom. Following from behind, Saga giggled.

It was raining in the afternoon. A bearded old man descended the staircase, approaching a woman with an anxious expression on her face.

"Sensei, is she all right?"

The old doctor took a breath before he answered.

"Pray. There's no time to take her to hospital. She keeps calling Takashi's name."

"Sensei, I'm Takashi's mother, but he was raised by her. Where's Takashi now, Nao?"

Saga's mother turned around to face the chubby man.

"He went to the temple to get holy water for Grandma."

"I'll tell Takashi about this. Nobody can tell him but me."

"What is it that Kaa-san wants to tell me?"

They all turned around; just to find that Saga was already standing in the main hall of his very large house. He held a jug of water in his hands; his facial expression told them that he was curious.

A moment later, Saga was already in his grandma's bedroom, kneeling down beside her bed. The old woman looked weak and her breathing was slow.

"Takashi, you came."

"Yes, Grandma. I came," replied Saga, secretly wiping his tears off his cheeks, "Look what I've brought you. It's holy water taken from the temple, especially for you. The monks also asked me to pass their prayer on to—"

"I know that holy water can't cure me," interjected the old woman.

"Listen, Grandma—"

"Since you were a child, you liked to talk and silently I listened," the old woman interrupted Saga again, "Now I'll talk and you listen, Takashi."

Saga couldn't say anything, as he took his grandma's hand and kissed the wrinkled skin. Obediently, Saga listened.

"You know, I'm older than Shin Hokkaido. I was 16 when my grandpa brought me to serve your family. Yes, I'm not your real grandma, but I was always happy because I could raise you just as if you were my own grandson. Your family gave me everything and I accepted it gratefully. Now I have my last wish. Would you fulfil it by taking my ashes to my hometown in Kyoto, Japan?"

Saga nodded, a single tear falling from his eye again.

"Although I'm an orphan, I'm a Japanese citizen. That's my identity. I told you once about my hometown, didn't I? It's the biggest place of pilgrimage in Kyoto and my ancestors are there. Take me there, Takashi. My spirit will rest in peace. Will you do it?"

Saga wiped his tears again and shook his head this time.

"No, Grandma," he stood up, "There's no need to do all of that. We've got visa for Tokyo. Get well soon, and then we'll go to your hometown in Kyoto."

Saga moved to pour the holy water from the jug into a glass.

"You can pray if you want to. Hurry, drink this holy water, Grandma."

However, his grandma had closed her eyes. Saga stood beside the bed, looking anxious.

"Grandma?"

No response. The glass in Saga's hand slithered and fell to the carpeted floor.

"Grandma… Grandma!"

**Present Day — 2010, Amano Shinji's Prison Cell**

Both Hiroto and the prisoner—Tora—stared in silence at the metal glass, which had been knocked out by a rat. The metal glass now rolled on the dirty cold floor, whilst the rat had gone back into its hole. Hiroto rose from the stone bench, which he shared with Tora and stepped towards the metal glass, picking it up and putting it back in place.

"He was in Shin Hokkaido, and you were in Tokyo. So how could you two meet?" asked Hiroto in a tiny voice.

Tora lifted his face up upon hearing Hiroto's question. He seemed like he was thinking of an answer.

"3 days later… it was a very memorable meeting."

He stared blankly at nothing in particular again, smiling. Hiroto turned to him, listening to and recording Tora's tale again.

"There was an accident involving a bus on the hill. Nothing serious. All passengers were saved. I went back again to save a man. He was the only one left. With a sturdy wire, which would pull us up to the helicopter, I reached him at last. Then I wrapped my free arm around his waist, holding him so tight so that he wouldn't fall. After helping him fasten the belt, which was attached to the wire, I felt him circle both of his arms around my neck. I looked up at my co-pilot, giving him a signal that we were ready to be pulled up. Then finally, our feet had left the ground, as we were now floating in the air with just a single yet sturdy wire; our bodies pressed against each other. I shouted at my co-pilot once again to pull us up, and then I shifted my gaze to the man in my arms."

Tora broke off for a while and then proceeded.

"It wasn't because I'd never seen such a beautiful man as him, but I don't know why my eyes seemed unwilling to be far from him. His eyes looked down and he was breathing faster. I could tell that he was so scared; I saw his light brown hair cover his left eye. He tried to tidy it, but the wind was blowing strongly and his hair still covered his eye. Therefore, I stretched my hand to tidy up his hair. He looked terrified as he tightened his hold around my neck. I saw him slowly lift his face up. Then at last, our eyes met each other's for the first time. As I noticed that he was afraid to look at me, his eyes looked down again. Nevertheless, I kept looking at him. Then my daydream suddenly stopped."

"What happened?" asked Hiroto, intrigued.

"His bag slithered from his shoulder and fell to the ground. He began thrashing in my arms, screaming at his fallen bag. He kept screaming _'Stop, stop!'_, so I ordered my co-pilot to stop. I asked him _'What is it?'_ and he answered _'My bag fell down. Lower the helicopter!'_ I told him that it was just a bag and that he should let it go. However, he insisted that the bag was so precious to him. I could feel my anger rise up to my head. I heard myself shout at him _'More precious than our lives?'_ Then without thinking, he answered _'Yes, more precious! Lower the helicopter now or I'll jump!'_"

Tora heard Hiroto gasp.

"I knew that he was panicking, so I told him to relax. He was still screaming about his fallen bag and finally, I ordered my co-pilot to lower us down again. I heard him call me crazy, but I couldn't care less about that at that moment. I ordered him again to do as I said. When my co-pilot got us down again, my eyes never left the man in my arms whose eyes were frantically searching for his fallen bag. I found it before he did, and I took it then handed it to him. I ordered my co-pilot to pull us up again."

Hiroto swallowed, still listening to Tora's tale.

**Past — 1988, Tokyo**

Tora looked aggravated, turning around to face the man he had just saved from the bus accident on the hill. The light brown-haired man had his head bowed down, not brave enough to look directly at Tora's angry face.

"You've endangered many lives just for your bag," Tora pointed his index finger accusingly at the light brown-haired man, taking his dark-tinted glasses off, "Are you human or not? I risk my life to save others. They're strangers and are not related to me. Even so, when I return home, I feel proud."

Tora pointed at his chest this time; the other man hadn't dared to look at him, as he remained silent.

"I've succeeded in saving the lives of brothers or sisters, mothers, wives of others and give them new lives," Tora continued, "But now you've made me doubt my job. For the first time, I've made a sacrifice for someone and I feel it's not right. I'm sorry, Sir. It's disgusting."

After that, Tora left. The light brown-haired man exhaled rather loudly, surprised by the fact that he had been holding his breath whilst the dark-haired man was scolding him just seconds ago. He looked up, staring at the dark-haired man's departing figure. His facial expression looked a bit hurt, as he then also left, wiping his unshed tears away from his eyes.

**At the same time in Sakamoto residence, Shin Hokkaido**

Saga's mother was beyond angry. She stood before Nao, whose head was bowed down in guilt.

"Go! I don't want to see your face!" shouted the woman, crying, "Who told you to give money to Takashi?"

"You know I can't refuse when it comes to Saga," defended Nao, "Even if I had, he'd just have taken it."

"And didn't you say that he didn't want to buy anklets, but went to Japan instead?"

"He swore for the sake of our friendship," replied Nao, still defending himself.

"Friendship?"

Saga's mother rolled her eyes in disbelief. Nao still looked guilty, but then he heard the telephone ringing. He quickly picked the receiver up. Saga's mother was still shouting behind him.

"You took him to the bus-stop, right? Hurry up; call somebody to pick my son up! I thought he was responsible!"

"_Moshi-moshi_?" said Nao to whoever was on the other line.

After hearing the caller's voice, Nao shrieked loudly.

"SAGA! Thank God, it's you!"

Saga's mother heard Nao's shriek, and then she dashed towards Nao. Nao was still talking—nearly crying—to Saga on the phone.

"Saga, are you okay?"

Before Nao could get an answer, Saga's mother snatched the telephone from his hand.

"Takashi!"

"_Kaa-san, don't worry. I'm okay._"

"You know I'm worried about you. When I wanted to report you missing to the police, Nao told me everything. Come back quickly!"

"_Kaa-san, the border closed at 4.30pm and I haven't gone to Kyoto yet._"

"Oh, God. Why is fate like this? It's going to get dark soon. Why did you go alone? I promised to take her ashes to Kyoto."

"_I also promised Grandma that I'd take her ashes._"

"Takashi, it's not as if it's just a trip from here to the neighbouring town, where you can go alone. Are you crazy?"

"_Sorry. Even though I can explain, you won't understand me. So far, I've never done something important and in my life, there's nothing important that I'll do. My life's like yours; I will just be a father to my future children and a good husband. But after I do this, I'll feel proud. I've done a noble job, so that someone will go to heaven._"

Hearing her son's explanation, Saga's mother shed tears.

"_I've come here and I'll finish this,_" continued Saga, "_If you're angry, people will think badly of my noble job._"

"Shut up. A son won't be gossiped about because of his mother. I've cried for 8 hours. You'll make me cry again."

"_Relax, Kaa-san. I'm cool._"

"You relax. We're useless. If your father returns before you—"

"_Don't worry about me, Kaa-san. Tou-san will return next week. I'll return tomorrow. Okay? Aah, I'll hang up. There's a long queue here._"

"Take care, Takashi! Don't eat anything and don't talk to anybody! And call me regularly too! Don't worry, my prayers are with you. Okay, bye, my son."

Then Saga finally hung up. Saga's mother put the receiver back in its place, sitting on a chair nearby. Nao approached her and patted her back.

"No need to worry. Saga is free to do what he wants," said Nao, patting a tissue onto the woman's cheeks.

"Be grateful to God that he's okay. He'll get me in trouble. Why did you talk to me, anyway? I told you to go!"

"You always say that," Nao pouted, "Relax."

"Why are you still here? Go and do your job!"

Laughing, Nao fled from the woman's wrath.

**Later in Tokyo**

Tora hastily approached his co-pilot. He looked complacent.

"I've got my permission for leave," he told his co-pilot, "Tou-san told me to return to my hometown. Perfect timing. I do miss my village so much. Well, if I depart early, I'll get there sooner. Somebody will accompany you, by the way."

"Okay. See you on Monday. Enjoy your day off, Tora."

"Thank you."

Tora gave his co-pilot a one-armed hug before he left.

Meanwhile on the other side of Tokyo, Saga approached a man who was standing in front of the only inn near the bus terminal he was currently waiting at.

"Excuse me. Is there a bus to Kyoto?" asked Saga politely to the man.

"Not at the moment. There'll be one tomorrow at 7, though," answered the man.

"Is there anywhere where I can spend the night then?" asked Saga again.

"Yes. Right behind me, Sir. It's a very comfortable inn."

The man mentioned the cost, which made Saga widen his eyes and mentally think that he would just find another place to spend the night. The man then excused himself to leave. Saga pursed his lips. He didn't bring enough money to spend a night in that inn. He sighed and turned around, wandering around the bus terminal. The night had fallen and the wind became colder. Saga embraced himself, rubbing his biceps with his palms.

When he reached a safer and less crowded place in that bus terminal, Saga caught sight of the pilot who had scolded him before. He had saved Saga's life; Saga wondered if the dark-haired man would want to help him again. The said man seemed to be preparing a makeshift bed with his long coat; just like the others, he was going to spend the night here so that he could take the 7am bus tomorrow morning. Saga bit his lower lip. He wondered if he could go to him and thank him properly. Hesitating, Saga finally decided to approach him. In a moment, he arrived before the dark-haired man. He was examining his boots when suddenly he noticed Saga's appearance. The dark-haired man then looked up. Saga hadn't said anything, until the man pulled himself up onto his feet. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, towering over Saga and silently demanding him to speak, which Saga finally did.

"You risk your life to save the lives of strangers. It's a noble job. I don't want you not to be proud of your job because of me. So I want to say something to explain my insolence."

Saga took out a small pot from inside his bag and showed it to the dark-haired man.

"These are my Grandma's ashes. She's Japanese. She devoted all of her life to my family. And she never asked for anything but her last wish, which is to scatter her ashes in Kyoto, near her ancestors. These ashes are more important than my life. Maybe you weren't happy to save my life, but after knowing that you've saved these ashes, you must feel proud."

The dark-haired man said nothing, merely staring at the pot in Saga's hands solemnly.

"If possible, forgive me. I'm sorry," Saga apologised.

Then Saga left, unaware that the dark-haired man was staring at him as he walked away.

The next day at 7am, the bus arrived at the terminal. The passengers practically pushed each other to get onto the bus, just so they could find seats. Saga was also squashed between them. He heard the conductor's loud caution.

"Only those who have tickets may get on!"

"I have a ticket!" shouted Saga, waving his ticket up above his head.

On another bus, the dark-haired pilot—Tora—who had already got a seat, heard Saga's voice and looked out from the window. He took his dark-tinted glasses off, eyeing the light brown-haired man, who was being squashed between other passengers, more thoroughly. He shook his head in amusement. When Saga finally reached the bus door, the conductor surprisingly blocked his way.

"Nobody can get on anymore!"

"But I have a ticket!" said Saga with wide eyes.

"Everybody does. But those coming who got on earlier have a seat," retorted the conductor.

"Then where can I sit?" asked Saga, looking a bit panicked.

"Up there," answered the conductor nonchalantly, pointing at the bus rooftop.

Next thing he knew, Saga was sitting on the roof of the bus. He had no other choice; another bus to Kyoto would arrive at the terminal in about 6 hours or so. Although he was uncomfortable, Saga would rather sit there than to waste his short time, waiting for another bus. Beside him, there was a bald old man sitting and staring at him in an odd way, which made Saga feel even more uncomfortable. The light brown haired-man hugged his bag tighter. That was when all of sudden, he heard a familiar voice speaking to the bald old man.

"Get back, bald head."

"Why should I?"

"Is my husband your brother, so you want to accompany him?"

Saga's eyes widened. He looked up, surprised to find that the dark-haired pilot was also on the roof of the bus.

"Give way or I'll beat you," the pilot threatened to the bald old man.

"I—I just w-wanted to m-move," replied the bald old man in fear, stuttering.

Then next, the dark-haired pilot was sitting beside Saga. Saga eyed him uneasily, and then the dark-haired man turned his head to him.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here. You see that bus?" asked Tora, pointing to another bus.

Saga nodded timidly.

"Actually, I have to take that bus. I was sitting there. Then I saw you. You're sat in a nice place," there was a hint of mockery in Tora's tone, "So I think you're brave or foolish to go on such a long journey. I thought I could go to my house. But if I just left you, I would be wondering whether that stupid man got to his house safely."

Saga smiled sheepishly, still saying nothing in response.

"Your grandma probably thinks that I'm here to help you. But I'm here, so that I won't be worried and be thinking about you all my life."

"Thank you," said Saga finally.

"Want some peanuts?" asked Tora randomly, reaching for a plastic bag of peanuts from inside his coat.

Saga lifted his hand up, and then Tora poured some peanuts into his open palm. He spoke again after that.

"Okay, I'm squadron leader, Amano Shinji. But some people call me Tora. It's up to you whether to call me Shinji or Tora, though."

"I'm Takashi. Sakamoto Takashi. One servant in my house who's about the same age as me calls me Saga, though. It's my childhood nickname."

"Cool. Then I think I'll just call you Takashi, and you call me Shinji."

They both smiled at each other. Soon, the bus started moving.

"So, we're going to your destination. Kyoto's most well-known ancient temple," Tora said to Saga.

It was hours later when they finally arrived at the said temple. Tora guided Saga, walking along the river near the temple. There were some people along the river too. Saga turned his head to Tora.

"Shinji-san, what are they doing?"

"Praying before placing the ashes into the river," explained Tora.

"Why don't we do it?"

"Because you're a Shin Hokkaido citizen, whose customs have changed ever since it was separated from Japan. I think we had better get out of here."

"No," Saga shook his head, "I want to place the ashes with a ceremony."

"No, Takashi-kun," Tora leaned into Saga to whisper to him, "Generally, those people are very fanatical."

"May I ask the monk then?"

"No. You stay here. Let me ask."

Tora looked for a bench to sit on. He found it and pointed at it as he spoke to Saga.

"Sit here. I'll go ask the monk."

Saga nodded. He watched Tora as the dark-haired man left him, approaching one of the monks there. Whilst waiting for Tora to return, his Grandma's last words replayed in Saga's mind. Saga mentally prayed that Tora would get permission. He craned his neck, staring at Tora's figure in the distance anxiously. Then after a moment, Tora returned with a monk beside him. Saga stood up, a smile spread on his lips. He bowed his body politely at the monk.

"Your name's Sakamoto Takashi?" asked the monk.

"Yes," answered Tora quickly before Saga could answer.

"From Shin Hokkaido?"

"Yes," answered Tora again, never giving Saga a chance to speak.

"I've taken care of this temple for 42 years, but never seen such devotion."

The monk's words praised Saga a little; Tora looked surprised as well. Then the monk caressed Saga's hair lovingly.

"You've fulfilled your obligation more than a son would do. Worshipping your Grandma would be a pleasure. Come with me."

The monk walked ahead. Following from behind, Saga flashed a happy smile at Tora who smiled back at him. In a moment, they arrived beside the river. The monk and Saga were already doing the ceremony, whilst Tora preferred to stand back from it and watched them from the distance. After the ceremony was done, the monk led Saga to the edge of the river, instructing him to place the ashes into the river. He let Saga do it by himself, as he then excused himself to leave. However, before doing what he had been instructed to, Saga turned around and called out to Tora.

"Shinji-san, come here, please."

"What?" asked Tora after he arrived before Saga.

"Give your hand and fulfil my Grandma's wish with me," said Saga.

"But why me?" Tora chuckled.

"Neither me nor you are my Grandma's beneficiary. But if you hadn't been there, I couldn't have brought my Grandma's ashes here. Now you also have a connection to my Grandma like I do," explained Saga, "So not only me, you also have the rights to fulfil this last tradition. Shall we do it now?"

Saga turned around to face the river again, failing to see Tora's amused smile after the dark-haired man heard his explanation. He held up the pot in his hands; Tora's hands appeared beneath his, holding the pot together with him. Then as they placed the ashes into the river together, Tora watched the light brown-haired man beside him whose eyes were now closed.

Saga was buying some drinks outside the temple, when he heard Tora call out to him. He turned around, seeing the dark-haired man running in his direction.

"Takashi-kun, it's your bus ticket."

Tora handed the ticket to Saga, who took it right away.

"Thanks."

"The bus will take you to the train station. From there, you'll take the bullet train, which will take you to the north border. After that, I believe you'll cross the sea by ship to reach Shin Hokkaido, won't you?"

"Yes, you're right, Shinji-san," Saga nodded.

"By the way, this is some change, you might need it. Need anything else?"

"No, thank you."

"Let's eat now."

"Wait, Shinji-san," Saga caught the dark-haired man's wrist, "You helped me a lot. I don't know how I should thank you."

"In this case, I'm free. If you ask, I'll tell you."

"Please do. May I help you?"

"Think. I'll ask, but I don't think you'll be able to fulfil it," Tora smiled bitterly.

"I'm greatly indebted to you, Shinji-san. You may ask for anything. I promise, I'll keep my word."

Tora smiled again.

"You're promising before you know what I want. You'll be sorry."

Saga laughed.

"A Shin Hokkaido citizen promises a Japanese citizen. It's an honour for my country. I can't refuse even if I want to. How can I help you?" asked Saga confidently.

"Give me one day of your life," answered Tora.

"What?"

Saga looked surprised by Tora's request. The dark-haired man nodded.

"You brought me into your life and connected me to your grandma. You left me with a sweet memory of you. I want to show you my beautiful world and introduce you to my family and friends in my hometown. I want to give you a sweet memory, which you'll remember all your life."

Saga bit his lower lip.

"I know a day of your life is very precious. But I promise, you'll never be able to forget it."

Saga gave no response. He looked like he was in trouble. Tora smiled and shook his head.

"I said you'd be sorry to promise me."

That was when Saga looked up, staring into Tora's eyes.

**Present Day — 2010, Amano Shinji's Prison Cell**

Hiroto smiled sincerely. He leant closer to Tora whose eyes were looking down at the floor.

"You fell in love with him?"

Tora looked up at Hiroto, smiling bitterly.

"I don't know what happened to me. Even now."

He chuckled, carefully pulling himself up to his feet and turned to see the sky outside through the ventilation.

"I just asked for one day of his life. I said it spontaneously. At that time, I thought our meeting wouldn't end there. We didn't meet just to come here. Our relationship wasn't yet perfect. It should be continued. I thought about it and talked to him, and he listened."

Hiroto had stood up as well and was now standing behind Tora.

"Did he come with you?"

Laughing, Tora turned around and answered Hiroto's question.

"It's about the honour of your Shin Hokkaido. How couldn't he have come with me?"

Tora stared at the sky again, reminiscing about his past.

**Past — 1988, in a small village in Kyoto**

Saga stared down with wide eyes at the river beneath him. In front of him, Tora was leading him across the bridge; their hands were intertwined. Tora turned his head around for a second, amused as he saw Saga's terrified expression.

"Why the long face? Is your mother angry with you?"

"I—I… am s-scared of h-heights," answered Saga, stuttering in fear.

"Why didn't you say it before?"

"You s-said it was a sh-shortcut. It'll take half a d-day via a-another route. What c-choice did I have?"

"It meant that you'd be scared," replied Tora, "Please, smile or I'll be frightened as well. Well, okay. Look."

Tora took out a plastic bag of peanuts again.

"Eat peanuts and you'll forget about the route."

Saga couldn't help but nod. Tora let go of his hand to open the plastic bag.

"Don't let go of me!" shrieked Saga suddenly.

"Sorry, I forgot."

Then Tora pulled Saga to him, so that they were now walking side by side. He held Saga's hand tighter, opening the plastic bag with his teeth. Once it was opened, he handed it to Saga. The light brown-haired man poured some peanuts from inside the plastic bag right into his mouth. He chewed rather noisily, distracting himself from the route they were taking.

It was about two hours later, when they finally entered a small village, which happened to be Tora's hometown. Saga could hear the loud cheers of the kids as they saw Tora from the distance.

"Shinji-niichan is coming home! He's brought somebody with him!"

"So, you're famous in your hometown?" asked Saga, looking impressed.

"Sort of," replied Tora shortly, chuckling.

Saga smiled, his eyes wandering around the large green fields around the village. The kids had now reached them and Tora hugged them one by one. Saga's smile grew wider seeing that. Then Tora reached his hand out to him, leading him to his house. Saga took his hand and they continued walking. The kids followed them from behind happily.

It didn't take long for them to reach Tora's house. Saga saw an old couple standing at the front gate, seemingly welcoming Tora home. They were staring at Saga curiously.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, I'm home," said Tora, embracing them both.

"Shinji, who's that?" asked the old woman, gesturing to Saga.

"He's our guest. After saving him, I asked him to come here," explained Tora.

They turned their heads to Saga, who bowed his body politely at them. When he straightened up again, a smile had formed on his lips. The old man smiled back, moving forward towards Saga.

"Seeing him, I knew Shinji is not related to this man. What's your name?"

"Sakamoto Takashi."

"A sweet name."

"Where are you from?" asked the old woman this time.

"Shin Hokkaido," answered Saga again.

"My God, it's really strange!" exclaimed the old man, "You're my noble guest. I often serve the people of this country. Now I have the chance to serve my country's guest. What would you like to drink?"

"It'll take until night time to listen to him," interjected the old woman, "Come with me, dear."

The old woman held Saga's hand and led him inside. Tora and the old man followed them from behind.

In the afternoon…

Saga had taken a bath. He was now brushing his hair. However, he found that his hair was badly tousled. He nearly lost his patience, when suddenly he heard the voice of an old woman from before.

"Let me tidy up your hair."

"No, Oba-san. Let me do it myself," refused Saga politely.

"The way you're brushing it tells me someone used to do your hair," said the woman again, "Let me do this. Consider this your home. Come on."

In the end, Saga complied and let the woman tidy up his hair.

"Is this Shinji's room?"

"Yes. Every time he gets a medallion, I put it here."

"If I'm going to sleep in Shinji's room, then where is he going to sleep tonight?" asked Saga, frowning.

"Well, together, of course. I've prepared a futon for you."

"Ooh, I see. Sorry for being such a burden, Oba-san."

"Don't worry about it, my dear."

They were silent for a moment. Then the woman spoke again.

"We are actually Shinji's aunt and uncle. His parents died when he was young. Since then, we've taken care of him. Then he began calling us Tou-san and Kaa-san. We don't have children. We're a family of three. Aah, your hair's done."

"Great," complimented Saga, staring at his reflection in the mirror, "Thank you so much, Oba-san!"

"Nah, it's nothing."

Saga flashed his sweetest smile at the woman.

"By the way, tonight's going to be a full moon. The whole village will be gathered around on the field, watching the full moon together. Join us."

"Sounds good! It's going to be fun!"

"Of course. We'll serve some delicious food and drinks too. That's why we asked Shinji to return, because he loves this tradition so much."

"I can't wait until the night falls."

Waiting for the night to come, Saga had agreed to go on a bike together with Tora's father, who was actually the dark-haired man's uncle; whilst Tora himself had something else to do at home. Saga sat at the front, whilst Tora's uncle was peddling the bike behind him.

"You're relaxed, right?" asked the old man.

"Yes."

"When I was young, I often asked my wife to go into town by bike. But now, she's fat. She can't go on a bike."

"But she's not fat," Saga frowned.

"You don't know," the man chuckled.

"Shinji said, you and your wife built this village."

"When we came here, there were just fields all around. First, I had electricity installed here. See that hospital? It was a buffalo barn. How are you, Sensei?"

The old man waved at the old doctor outside the hospital. The doctor greeted him back. Then they passed a building, which looked like a school.

"It's a school for kids," continued the man, "Formerly, me and my wife were the teachers. Nobody could read or write. Their kids study here. Then they'll be sent to the city for higher education."

"Both boys and girls?"

"Girls can't go far. They stay here and help to do the work. What's the use of higher education for them, anyway?"

"It's not fair."

The old man was surprised to hear Saga's statement. He stopped peddling and Saga immediately got off the bike.

"Why not?" asked the man, bewildered.

"Don't be mad, Oji-san," said Saga, "What you did here won't be forgotten by other people. But you give strength to the boys to fight and make the girls weak. Shinji has become a pilot but the village girls here are illiterate. Oji-san, even though I'm a man, I was raised as both a boy and a girl; because I'm the only child of my parents. I understand girls' feelings too. I think, nowadays, girls are at the same level as boys. Maybe after studying, there may be girls smarter than Shinji. Who knows?"

The man couldn't think of anything in response. However, deep down, he felt greatly impressed by Saga's idealism.

Night had fallen. Everybody was now gathered around the main field. Tora and Saga sat together under a big tree, watching the full moon just like the others. Food and drinks were being passed from one hand to another and so on. Until they were handed to Tora. Tora muttered his thanks to the man on his right hand side and then motioned to Saga to eat the food. Saga grabbed the drink first and then took a dumpling from the big tray.

"Mm…" moaned Saga delightfully.

"Like it?" asked Tora, eating the dumpling too.

"Absolutely. Who made this?"

"I did. With help of the kids."

"So, this is what you were doing before? Making dumplings? Why didn't you let me help you?" Saga pouted.

"Because I wanted you to go sightseeing around the village; and Tou-san seemed so eager to accompany you. I didn't have the heart to refuse."

Saga smiled, but he pouted again.

"But it would have been more fun if I had gone with you."

"What? Did I just hear what I think I heard?"

"Forget it."

Saga turned his head away to hide his blush. Beside him, Tora smiled in an amusement. At the same time, they heard Tora's uncle call out to the villagers. Saga looked up curiously, and then Tora offered his hand to him. Hand in hand, they followed the others to see what the old man was up to. They were now gathered around the clearing, about ten yards from the main field.

"Listen, everyone," the old man started, "The plan to build a football field here has been changed."

There were protests from most of the men. The old man then cleared his throat.

"A school for higher education will be built for boys and girls."

Everyone gasped loudly. Saga looked surprised, yet happy at the same time. Tora noticed that and he smiled, though honestly he wasn't really sure why Saga looked happy at the news.

"Girls will be happy, right?" continued Tora's uncle, earning cheers from the girls, "I promise after it's built, the girls here don't need to leave the village to study. One more thing. Neither my wife nor I will lay the first stone to start building it, but instead that young man will. This school will be built because of him; Sakamoto Takashi-kun."

Saga's eyes widened, so did Tora's. Everybody applauded, making Saga blush.

"Come here, son," said Tora's uncle.

Looking at Tora for a second, Saga earned a nod from the dark-haired man. Then he released Tora's hand, as he stepped forward to stand beside Tora's uncle.

"Now it's settled, right?"

"Oji-san, what should I say?"

"What's the matter? Although you're still young, you've taught me a precious lesson. Then can you do this trivial thing for me? Come on."

Tora's uncle took Saga's wrist and guided him to lay a stone at the centre of the clearing. As he did, Tora smiled widely.

The next day…

Tora went to the backyard, finding his uncle sitting on a bench there. He approached the old man with a smile on his lips.

"Tou-san, you're here? Kaa-san asked me to find you. Eat fast. I must go."

The old man turned his head around to Tora.

"Come. Sit here."

Frowning, Tora did as he was told. He wondered what was on his uncle's mind, as he said it with a serious tone.

"What is it, Tou-san? What do you see?" asked Tora, following the old man's gaze.

"I see the hardship of my life, my village and treasure. So far, I've been proud of myself. It was a big task to improve this village. But yesterday, that beautiful young man asked me and I felt I hadn't devoted myself to this village. There are still many more things that I must do. I'm already old. How long can I work? After I die, you'll be an orphan. All work will be left idle. So I think, will this noble task be finished?"

"What noble task?" asked Tora again, smiling in understanding.

The old man smiled as well before he continued.

"I see that my wife and I will see you ride on my bike. Your spouse will accompany you and no jobs will be waiting to be completed."

Tora could see where it was leading to and his smile grew wider.

"It will come true, Tou-san."

"Now you're Amano Shinji, squadron leader," said the old man again, standing up and then walking away from the bench, "You'll live in a city. You won't think about your village."

"No, Tou-san," replied Tora, following his uncle, "I'm your son. Your dream will come true, but not by bike. I'll fly around the village in a helicopter."

They both laughed.

"Well, hurry up or Kaa-san will shout," urged Tora again.

"It'd be nothing new," the old man ignored Tora who had walked back to their house, "In my dream, I see that man sitting behind you on a bike."

Tora halted, slowly turning around. He looked surprised upon hearing his uncle's words. However, when he saw the old man nod and smile at him, Tora's lips stretched into a sheepish smile.

"I think you're daydreaming, Tou-san. He's a Shin Hokkaido citizen."

"Let him be a citizen of Shin Hokkaido, or Chinese, Korean, American, English, Vietnamese, Indonesian… I don't care," the old man waved his hand, "Most importantly, if that man sits behind you with his hand on your shoulder, he won't let you fall. He won't let you take the wrong way. Come and listen, Shinji."

Without saying anything, Tora stepped back to stand beside his uncle.

"If a good man or woman enters somebody's life, their life will be perfect. I'm your father, whose life would be empty without his wife."

Tora nodded.

"And you, Amano Shinji… your life will be empty without Sakamoto Takashi. So, listen to your heart and tell him or it will be too late. I'm speaking the truth."

"Tell me one thing. How can I tell him if he's sitting in front of my bike?"

"No problem, I'll tell him."

"No, I will tell him."

"No, I will."

"No, Tou-san. I will tell him. Is it you or me who wants to marry him?"

"No problem. It's the same."

Then they went on like that, until they reached their house.

Meanwhile, Saga was ready to leave. His things had already been packed since last night. Now, he approached Tora's aunt who was sifting flour on the front lawn.

"Oba-san…"

"Ooh, Takashi-kun. You're leaving? Well, I'll let you go then, but only if you promise to return."

"I promise to return," Saga vowed, "But you must let me do one thing."

"What is it?"

"From now on, may I call you Kaa-san?"

The old woman looked like she was going to burst into tears. She cleaned her hands, stood up and then cupped Saga's face with her hands lovingly. She tiptoed to place a kiss on Saga's forehead, before finally she hugged him afterwards. At the same time, Tora came out from the front door, looking ready to leave as well. The dark-haired man saw his aunt hug Saga and he couldn't help but smile. He walked towards them.

"I think it's time to go or we'll be late."

Immediately, Saga broke the hug, secretly wiping his unshed tears away from his eyes.

"I'm ready. Wait, I'll get the bag."

As Saga went back to the house, Tora's aunt moved closer to the dark-haired man.

"So, you're going to escort him?"

"Yes. By the way, Kaa-san. You and Tou-san told me to return for this village's tradition and I came. I just got two days leave. This afternoon, I must report to the Headquarters. I'll take him to the bus-stop and I'll go straight back afterwards."

"No. You take Takashi to the train station, and then you go. He's alone. What if something happens?"

"Strange. He's become your favourite in a day. You used to be sad when I'd go and you'd try to stop me. Now you ask me to go."

"I don't want to hear your nonsense. I made some dumplings for you, anyway. Share them with your co-workers too. Wait, I'll get them."

A moment later, somebody riding a tractor came to Tora's uncle and aunt's house. The old man who had already waited at the front lawn waved his hand to the man on the tractor.

"What took you so long? Shinji's late."

"I was filling up some fuel," explained the man.

"But you made Shinji—"

"It's okay, Tou-san. Just bless me."

Tora hugged his uncle.

"May you live long, my son. Make sure you'll tell Takashi," the old man winked meaningfully.

"Okay. I'll tell him."

Tora's aunt appeared and approached the dark-haired man to give him a hug too. Tora eagerly hugged her first.

"Don't stop me, Kaa-san," teased Tora.

"Control yourself, you naughty boy."

Saga followed behind the old woman and he walked towards Tora's uncle.

"Tou-san," called Saga to the old man.

Surprised, the old man turned around.

"What did you just call me?"

"I called you Tou-san. May I?"

"Of course, you may. God bless you, my dear. May you live long."

"Thank you very much, Tou-san."

"Give my regards to your mother. Tell her, a Japanese citizen of 60 years old salutes you for the education she gave you."

Saga opened his mouth to say something, but he was too overwhelmed by happiness to form a sentence. In the end, he hugged the old man tightly. The old man caressed his hair and patted his back just as a father would do to his child. Then after they broke the hug, Saga walked towards the tractor, accepting Tora's hand, which had been offered to him. The dark-haired man helped him get on the tractor, and soon, they left. Both Tora and Saga waved their hands at the villagers who had gathered to see them off. Tora's uncle and aunt waved their hands at Tora and Saga too.

"Do you think Shinji will express his feelings to Takashi?" asked the old woman to her husband.

"He's my son. He'll show his feelings for sure."

They both smiled.

The tractor could only take them to the river and now Tora and Saga had to cross the bridge and walk to the bus-stop. Tora carefully held Saga's hand in his and led him across the bridge. He knew that the light brown-haired man was feeling scared right now, so he tried to walk as carefully as he could. To distract himself, Saga decided to have a small talk with Tora.

"Squadron leader, Amano Shinji-san, thank you very much."

"Why?"

"In exchange of my one day, you gave me a sweet memory and a family bond."

"A Japanese citizen promises a Shin Hokkaido citizen. How isn't it fulfilled? My country's reputation will be ruined."

Saga's lips stretched into a smile.

"I think bringing my grandma's ashes here was just destiny. I was destined to meet you."

"You believe in destiny?"

"Of course. You don't believe in it?"

"So far, no. But now I do."

Saga's smile turned into a sincere one. He stared at the dark-haired man's back, feeling somewhat calmed. Unfortunately, the wooden bridge they were strutting upon was old and there were some brittle parts here and there. When Saga accidentally stepped on a brittle part, the wood broke, making Saga's right foot get stuck in the newly created hole. Saga yelped in pain. His trapped foot made him stop walking and since he was still holding Tora's hand, the dark-haired man was pulled back as well. Tora was startled, but he quickly steadied himself, not letting go of Saga's hand. The light brown-haired man was now sitting on the bridge.

"Takashi-kun, are you okay?" asked Tora worriedly.

Saga couldn't say anything, but he kept whimpering instead. Tora carefully pulled his right foot out of the hole, accidentally unclasping the anklet Saga wore on his right ankle. He took it, helping Saga stand on his feet again. Saga held his hand so tightly. When they tried to walk again, Saga couldn't make it and he fell again.

"Ow, Kaa-san, it hurts," cried Saga.

"I see, you're hurt, Takashi-kun. Let's rest for a while."

"No. I'll miss the train," refused Saga immediately.

"No, you won't," Tora tried to convince him, "Let me help. Put your hands around me, okay? This is your anklet, by the way."

Tora handed the anklet back to Saga, but the light brown-haired man's hands were already around him and he tried to take it with his mouth. Tora chuckled.

"Let me keep it then," he shoved the anklet inside his coat, "I'll return it to you later at the train station. Come on."

Then carefully, Tora stuck an arm under Saga's thighs and put another on the light brown-haired man's back, as he carried Saga bridal style. Saga tightened his hold around Tora's shoulders, as they continued crossing the bridge.

"You've saved my life several times, Shinji-san."

"So far, you've risked your life."

Tora couldn't help but stare into Saga's eyes. His stare was so intense that Saga couldn't stand the eye-contact any longer. His eyes looked down and Tora shifted his gaze away. Every time Tora wasn't staring at him, Saga would look up at the man's handsome face; and every time Tora looked back at him, Saga would lower his head down.

They had arrived at the train station now. Tora and Saga took the stairs together, heading to the ticket booth.

"It's difficult to get seat, as it's a holiday," informed Tora, "Many people cross the border, I'm sure. But don't worry. I'll find a way-out."

Whilst Tora was talking, Saga stopped walking. His eyes stared at something in front of him. Tora noticed the surprised gaze and he looked to where Saga's eyes were staring. There, about ten feet away in front of them, an arrogant-looking man was walking towards them. His chin was raised up, his eyes were sharp and his facial expression was simply hard. Still with a surprised expression, Saga slowly approached the man. Tora followed him from behind confusedly. Once they stood before each other, the man spoke up to Saga.

"Thank God, you're okay. I just got off the train from the north border. I was still thinking of the way to the Kyoto's ancient temple when I saw you. Your father has come back. He sent me here. Come on. We called to make him calm and prepare for your return."

Saga couldn't say anything in response. That was when the man acknowledged Tora's presence. He darted his eyes to Tora, never replacing his hard and stiff expression.

"Who are you?"

This time, Saga got back his ability to speak. He smiled as he gestured to Tora.

"He's Amano Shinji, squadron leader. I was able to come here because of him."

The man nodded and Saga looked back at Tora.

"And Shinji-san, this is Aoi; it's a nickname. He's full name is Shiroyama Yuu. He's my fiancé."

Tora felt like a lightning struck him in daylight. With wide eyes, he stared at the arrogant-looking man's face. Smiling forcefully, the man who was called Aoi nodded at Tora. He seemed reluctant as he offered his hand to Tora. Quickly pulling himself together, Tora accepted the hand and they shook hands. Saga seemed oblivious to the hostility his fiancé bestowed upon Tora, though. The light brown-haired man smiled as Aoi motioned to him to leave. Then Saga nodded at Tora, silently inviting him to follow. Still in a thunderstruck state, Tora followed them in silence.

The dark-haired man paid no attention to his surroundings. He didn't even notice that Aoi had gone to buy the train tickets for both him and Saga, whilst Saga himself obediently followed behind him. Once Saga returned, Tora was already sitting on a bench.

"We've already got the tickets. We'll depart soon," informed Saga, sitting down on the bench as well.

Tora said nothing as he nodded. Saga heaved a sigh, looking away from the distressful sight of Tora beside him.

"I was really foolish. We talked about other things, but I didn't tell you about Aoi," said Saga, sounding a bit guilty.

"You made a big mistake," replied Tora blatantly without looking directly at Saga.

"What?"

Saga looked dumbfounded, seemingly unable to comprehend the meaning of Tora's words just now. Tora tilted his head a bit to the side, taking a glimpse of Saga for a second before he looked back at nothing in particular again.

"You made a big mistake," repeated Tora.

Then Tora rose up from the bench, taking a few steps further. Saga imitated his actions, listening to Tora's next words.

"Takashi-kun, I'm a simple man. I always speak frankly and understand this frankness. First, because of Tou-san and Kaa-san, I think about you. On the way, I didn't think I'd let you go," Tora smiled bitterly, "I want to tell you I love you very much, and if you like me too, let's get married. Life will go on as cheerfully as these passing two days have."

Saga's eyes widened, his mouth gaped open in surprise.

"God is really weird. On the way here, I was given a spirit. But after arriving here, everything has changed."

Turning around, Tora looked at Saga still with his bitter smile. He stepped forward to the light brown-haired man.

"You're probably thinking about why I'm telling you all this now. Please, don't misunderstand me. I know you belong to somebody. And there won't be a relationship between us or there will be. But if you need a friend's help later, remember me. Remember that across the border, your friend is willing to make a sacrifice for you."

Tears had welled up in Saga's eyes. He couldn't say anything to Tora's confession. Tora's eyebrows knitted together, as he tried to be strong at the moment. However, the moment was ruined when Aoi returned.

"Come on, Takashi. It's time to go. Speaking of which, Amano-san, Takashi told me how you saved his life. I'm indebted to you. How can I repay you?"

Tora merely smiled, but then he spoke.

"Make Takashi-kun happy, and you've repaid me."

"Careful, Amano-san," said Aoi with a hint of annoyance in his tone, "I doubt… who knows you're in love with Takashi."

"I don't know the meaning of love, but I pray for him from my heart. Don't let him ever shed tears. He should always be happy. If you think that I love him, consider that as love."

"No. You're talking about your spouse to be in front of me. I don't understand. I don't know whether to consider it a compliment or an insult."

Tora shook his head.

"It's better if you don't think about this nonsense. Because really, I don't have a relationship with him. You're everything to him."

Saga felt very uneasy now. Aoi raised his chin up higher, and then he spoke again.

"Goodbye. Let's go."

Aoi walked ahead. Saga was still standing in his spot, uneasily looking up at Tora. Tora merely smiled at him and he gestured to Saga to leave as well. Saga looked like he wanted to say something. However, he closed his mouth again and he nodded at Tora, walking past the dark-haired man afterwards. As Saga walked away, Tora kept staring at his departing figure. Then after a while, he turned on his heel to leave too. The two of them walked in the opposite direction.

_The caravan stopped for a few moments, and then where did you walk off and where did I?_

_This story of hearts lasted only a few moments, and then where did you go and where did I?_

Saga shed a single tear. He could still feel Tora's presence around him even though the dark-haired man was walking away from him. Little did he know that actually Tora felt the same. In that short moment, both of them daydreamed that they were still around each other; that neither of them was going to walk away out of each other's life. However, reality told a different story. Tora turned around, only to see that Saga never turned his back to him. He saw Saga get on the train, followed by Aoi and then Tora's heart shattered into pieces. He felt the urge to cry, but he swallowed all his tears down. By the time the train started moving and Tora had turned around again, Saga did turn to see him for the last time. Aoi had gone to their seats, unaware that his fiancé was weeping over a man who had given him a sweet memory. He suppressed his sobs, as the train took him away from Tora.

Once the train had left the station, Tora halted. He reached inside his coat, taking out the anklet that belonged to Saga. He held the anklet so tight, wondering if there would ever be a chance for him to return it to the light brown-haired man.

**Present Day — 2010, Amano Shinji's Prison Cell**

"Hey, prisoner 786!"

The police officer who escorted Hiroto to Tora's prison cell before shouted at the 47 years old prisoner. Tora looked up, as the police officer unlocked the door, opened it and placed a tray on the floor a bit harshly as if he was feeding a dog.

"It's lunch time," he turned his head to Hiroto, "Sir, your time is up. You must leave."

Wiping his unshed tears away from his eyes, Hiroto moved to grab his briefcase. He squatted down in front of Tora who was now sitting on the floor.

"I'll be back tomorrow. Sorry, I can't hear your entire story."

"Come on, leave," urged the police officer again.

Hiroto held Tora's hand before he stood up to leave. He walked past the police officer, hearing him speak rudely to Tora.

"786, I'll send someone to take the plate in a moment. Hurry up and eat, or you'll sleep with an empty stomach."

Then he locked the door again. Hiroto watched Tora ignoring his lunch. Then he spoke without looking at the police officer.

"Did you ever think about how he got the number 786?"

"What?"

"Did you ever think about why, amongst thousands of prisoners, that lucky number could be got by that Japanese prisoner?"

Hiroto looked up at the police officer, his eyes glimmering with unshed tears of anger.

"It's no coincidence. It's God's miracle. It's His way to tell everybody that he's a servant of God. Respect him. If you're cruel to him again, remember my words."

Then Hiroto turned on his heel and left, leaving the police officer dumbfounded. The police officer thought of Hiroto's words to him just now, and then he turned his head to Tora inside his prison cell, seeing that the prisoner was eyeing what could be seen as an anklet in his hand.

The next day when Hiroto visited Tora again, it was raining heavily. This time, Hiroto brought along some delicious food and drinks with him. He meant to give them to Tora.

"These dumplings were sent by my mother for you. Eat them," said Hiroto, opening the food container and offering it to Tora, "Kaa-san gave me all of this together with her prayers."

Hesitantly, Tora took one dumpling with his trembling hand, smiling gratefully at Hiroto. Then shyly, he ate it. His eyes immediately widened as he chewed the dumpling, making Hiroto confused.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?"

"No. It's like the ones made by my mother."

"Things that mothers usually make are all the same," said Hiroto, sighing in relief and smiling.

"May I have one more?"

"Sure, they're all for you."

With a wide smile, Hiroto handed the food container to Tora who smiled back at him.

"Tell your mother that in this food container, she's captured all of my childhood. I like it."

"I told my mother about you all night long. Then she fell asleep after she cried and I waited for the morning. I thought about how and why you could have been imprisoned. I thought about why the story ended at the station."

"It ended at the station because so far, it's been Shinji's story. But Takashi's love story hasn't yet begun. And without knowing Takashi's heart, both Shinji's love story and his life won't be complete."

**Past — 1988**

Saga's father was honoured in Shin Hokkaido. Since Shin Hokkaido was established, the surname of Sakamoto had been known as symbol of honour and dignity. At that time, Saga's father entered the world of politics; and Aoi's father assisted him in political matters. The Shiroyama's were the second honourable family in Shin Hokkaido. Saga and Aoi's marriage wasn't just a bond. Behind it, lay the destiny of all people. In that situation, Saga went to Japan alone. It was irresponsible and wouldn't be forgiven by the head of the Sakamoto's. A month after Saga returned, his father still didn't want to talk to him.

Now, in Saga's large bedroom, Nao was admiring the great wedding kimono, which Saga would wear on his wedding day. He sat on the floor, so did Saga and his mother. The light brown-haired man leant back against his bed, whilst his mother was smearing some traditional oil onto his left hand to make his skin smoother.

"Ooh, dear. I'll die. A harmonious couple. I envy you, Saga. Look, it's antique jewellery. Seems they own everything. They're an honourable and very rich family."

"There's no doubt," Saga's mother jumped in, "With God's blessing, they have everything. That's the best couple."

Saga wasn't listening to them. Tora's words to him at the train station were still replaying in his mind.

"_Across the border, your friend is willing to make a sacrifice for you."_

"Kaa-san, would you make a sacrifice for Tou-san?" asked Saga suddenly.

"Of course," answered the woman quickly, "He's my husband. I'm willing to do anything for him."

"Would Tou-san make a sacrifice for you?"

Saga's mother looked surprised by Saga's question, as she slapped her son's forearm lightly.

"Why did you ask such nonsense? That wouldn't happen."

"What if that did happen? Are you sure Tou-san can make a sacrifice for you?"

"Are you crazy? Nao, give me lemon. My hand's sticky."

"It means you can't say it with confidence."

"My baby, a man's love is different from a woman's. A woman sacrifices everything and loves whole-heartedly. Men don't have the power to love like that. I know why you asked me all that. But don't expect too much from Yuu. You sacrifice all you have and do your obligations and I'm sure he'll fulfil his obligations well."

"But he can't make a sacrifice for me, right?"

"Why are you talking like a mad man?" the woman snapped Saga's hand away, "Nao, you rub it for me. He'll make me crazy."

As his mother stood up to exit his large bedroom, Tora's words replayed in his mind again.

"_Across the border, your friend is willing to make a sacrifice for you."_

"Kaa-san, I know someone who's willing to make a sacrifice for me."

Saga's remark made the woman halt. She turned around again, staring at her son with wide eyes.

"Someone who shows truth in his eyes," Saga continued, "And his words are full of politeness. A man who'll sacrifice anything for his loved ones without seeing their genders and loves them deeply from his heart. Someone who doesn't care that I'm a Shin Hokkaido citizen… and he's Japanese."

The woman looked mad, as she approached her son again and shook Saga's body hard.

"Who are you talking about? What did you do? Tell me the truth, Takashi!"

"Kaa-san, he didn't touch me, if that's what you think. But I sacrificed all I have for him."

"You don't know your father's character! Now he just doesn't want to talk to you. If he knows this, you'll be killed! You know you're going to get engaged today! You're going to get married! Thinking of another man is a sin for you, Takashi! A love like that can only be found in books and poems, not in real life!"

"Kaa-san, I've been thinking about that."

Before Saga could continue, they heard Saga's father call his wife from the distance. Saga's mother pulled herself up to her feet again. She glared at Nao.

"Advise him or what other disasters will fall upon this house! And Takashi, understand one thing. You're destined to live with Yuu. You or even God can't change it!"

Right after the woman exited Saga's bedroom, Nao knelt down beside Saga.

"What's all this, Saga?"

"This is love, Nao," Saga smiled weakly, "Love can't be made because of reason."

Nao couldn't say anything in response.

The engagement party was held at night. However, Saga was now still in his father's office. The man had his back to his son, who was dressed in a bright kimono with very complicated folds. Saga himself was standing a few feet behind him, his fingers intertwined as he waited for his father to speak.

"Please, sit down."

Saga did as he was told, making himself comfortable with the tight obi around his slim waist. His father began speaking, his back still facing Saga.

"You're my only son. So I brought you up with love," he finally turned around, "You were raised as both a boy and a girl, so that you could get more knowledge from it. Usually, a mother teaches her child. But I made an exception by teaching you by myself. I taught you how to fulfil your obligations."

Saga looked up at his father who had stepped closer to him, but was not saying anything.

"You know your grandpa was an honourable politician of this country. But he died before he achieved success. From that time until now, as his successor, I've been trying to lead his party to get the highest achievement. But I failed. Now with the help of Yuu's father, my success seems to be in sight. Not for long, my honour will go to his house. Your duty is to understand this family tie, give happiness for better or for worse, and strengthen this tie. And in all cases, you keep his honour and mine. Just a slight mistake because of stupidity and you'll mess up everything. You understand my words?"

"Yes."

"Is there anything you want to say?"

Saga shook his head and his father smiled.

"Come here."

Obediently, Saga rose from his chair and stepped towards his father.

"So far, I haven't seen the sweet smile of my son. You stayed in Kyoto? Was that good?"

Saga forced himself to smile. His father opened his arms so wide, and then Saga threw himself into his father's embrace. However, as he did, a single tear fell down his cheek and he started having a delusion. Whilst in his father's embrace, he saw Tora appear before his very eyes. The dark-haired man walked closer to him, smiling widely at him. He leant into Saga, whispering into his ear.

"_The distance between us is broken now. I'm here, can you feel it?"_

Tora wiped the tears away from Saga's face, stepping back and disappeared from Saga's sight afterwards.

The next thing he knew, Saga was already descending the staircase with his hand being held by his father. The man brought him to the main hall, where he would exchange rings with Aoi. All the time, Saga refused to look directly at Aoi's face, keeping his head bowed down instead. Nevertheless, every time he looked up, he saw Tora's face. The dark-haired man repeated his words in a whisper to Saga.

"_The distance between us is broken now. I'm here, can you feel it?"_

When it was time to exchange rings, Tora lifted Saga's hand up so that Aoi could put the ring onto his ring finger. The dark-haired man never stopped whispering to Saga.

"_I'm here… I'm here…"_

However, every time Saga tried to reach for him, Tora would always vanish from his sight. Even after the party ended and Saga was now alone in his large bedroom—free from all of the make-up, jewellery and the heavy kimono—the delusion was still occurring. He sat on the edge of his queen-sized bed, wearing only a sheer layer of clothes, as he was ready to sleep; when all of a sudden, he felt a hand touch his chin. He tilted his head to the side, finding Tora sitting beside him on the bed.

He felt the dark-haired man pull him up to his feet and spin him around afterwards, removing his hair from his neck so that he could place tiny kisses along the smooth skin. Saga heard himself moan softly at Tora's touches. Then he felt Tora's hands removing his clothes, caressing his bare back lovingly just as a husband would do to his spouse on their first night together. He felt Tora wrap a thick quilt around his naked torso, carrying him bridal style for a second, only to lay him down gently on the bed. He saw himself fisting the front of Tora's clothes, the very same ones he was wearing the last time they saw each other at the train station. He felt himself hold his breath as Tora manoeuvred himself on top of Saga, whispering against Saga's full lips.

"_I'm here… I'm here…"_

Then Saga saw himself reaching out for the man above him, pulling him down to crash their lips together. Once their lips met, Saga saw and felt nothing but heaven. The sensation that Tora's touches were giving him had overtaken him, overwhelmed him with pleasure he had never tasted before. Then when Saga felt Tora burying his face into the crook of his neck, Saga heard himself moan Tora's name in a whisper.

"Shinji…"

The next day, Nao was doing Saga's hair. The light brown-haired man was staring blankly at nothing in particular, when suddenly he felt a hand caress his cheek. He looked down, finding that Tora's head was lying in his lap. Saga did nothing but lean down, rubbing his nose against Tora's. He didn't catch what Nao was saying to him, and then the chubby man thrust a biscuit into Saga's hand. He left after that, giving Tora a chance to steal a bite of the biscuit right from Saga's hand, just when the light brown-haired man was about to bring it up to his mouth. Tora grinned naughtily at Saga, but Saga merely stared at him in silence.

At noon when Saga was listening to some random songs on a radio in his bedroom, Tora pulled him up to his feet and they danced together. A moment later, Saga found himself sitting on the railing on his balcony, only to see Tora below in his garden, waving at him. The dark-haired man said something to him.

"_Now only I am in your fantasy."_

Saga couldn't stand it anymore. He ran to his garden, throwing himself into Tora's embrace. The dark-haired man whispered against his lips again.

"_I'm in your every dream. I'm in the light of your eyes. Wherever you look, only I am seen. I'm here… I'm here…"_

Saga felt Tora's breath ghost over his lips. He moved closer to Tora, wanting to be kissed by the other man. Nevertheless, the dark-haired man released him from his embrace and slowly he stepped back, walking away from Saga. Saga gasped, realising that Tora was nowhere to be seen now. Then he ran back to his house, searching for Nao. The chubby man was cleaning Saga's bedroom when suddenly the light brown-haired man dashed into the room, throwing himself into Nao's arms. Nao looked utterly confused.

"Saga?"

Saga could still hear Tora's voice ringing in his ears, whispering, _"I'm here… I'm here…"_ repeatedly, and then he cried as he hugged Nao tighter.

"Nao, tell him to get out of my sight. Wherever I look, I only see him," Saga looked up at Nao's bewildered face, "He's in my heart. Tell him to get out of my sight. Nao, ask him to go. Tell him…"

Saga went on muttering his pleas to Nao, whose heart had sunk into his stomach when he saw Saga's wild gaze. Then without meaning to, Nao cried silently.

**At the same time in Tokyo**

Tora was at work when he got a phone call. He quickly retreated from his post and went to the nearest telephone. He picked up the receiver and spoke to the caller.

"_Moshi-moshi_, this is squadron leader, Amano Shinji, speaking."

"_Moshi-moshi, Captain Amano. I'm Nao. Murai Naoyuki._"

"Sorry, I don't know you."

"_I'm calling from Saga's house._"

Tora immediately recognised the man. Saga had once told him that one servant in his house called him 'Saga', instead of 'Takashi'. He was actually surprised that this Nao-man was calling him.

**Present Day — 2010, Amano Shinji's Prison Cell**

"A foreign man that I'd never seen before told me big news about his life. He said, _'Saga loves you and he's getting married. Come to Shin Hokkaido soon and take Saga with you.'_ I could tell that he couldn't decide himself. His message was that I could make a sacrifice for Takashi. However, he asked for the last time why I loved Takashi."

Tora chuckled at his own words.

"Why I loved Takashi… At that time, I didn't know the answer to that question. I still don't know why. Why did I love Takashi? I don't know."

"But I do."

Tora turned his head to Hiroto who had moved to lean back against the prison bars.

"A pilot of the Japanese Air Force wasn't allowed to go to Shin Hokkaido. I know. After learning of that news, you resigned at once, even though you knew you couldn't join the Air Force again. Then without telling anyone, you went to Shin Hokkaido. Without thinking about the consequences of your trip, you thought, _'Could I get there on time and see Takashi? Could Takashi come with me or could I come back?'_"

Tora kept listening to Hiroto's hypothesis as the young lawyer walked back towards him.

"You knew nothing, yet you still went there. Maybe you didn't know, but I do. You loved Takashi very much. You still do."

Hiroto now knelt down in front of Tora.

**Past — 1988**

Tora arrived at the main port in Shin Hokkaido. He had crossed the sea by boat, now he was waiting for the man named Nao to pick him up at the pier. They had told each other about the clothes that they would be wearing when they met. It wasn't long before Tora saw a chubby man wearing a green shirt and black trousers coming towards him. The man bowed his body politely at Tora and Tora did the same.

"Welcome, Sir. I'm Nao."

Tora could only nod. Then Nao motioned to him to follow him. About half an hour later, they arrived at a small house. Nao opened the front door, letting Tora go in. Tora looked around the house, without meaning to, he made Nao fidget nervously.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it."

Tora walked towards the windows, swinging them open.

"Good. The city can be viewed from here," he turned around and smiled at Nao, "I can't get a room better than this."

Nao sighed in relief. He approached the bed, tidying it up again.

"I didn't tell Saga that you were coming. I was worried that he would have forbidden me to ask you. He's getting married the day after tomorrow. He can't get out of it. But tomorrow he's going to the temple. Anyway, she's Jun, my little sister."

Tora saw Nao pointing at a small girl who had just returned from school.

"She'll take you to the temple. Then the rest is up to God."

Tora nodded in understanding. He turned his head to the small girl, smiling at her. The girl smiled back at him sheepishly.

"Jun-chan, my fate is in your hands."

Either it was because she was embarrassed or something, the girl then ran away to her room. Tora chuckled.

"Okay, I'm leaving," said Nao again.

"You're going?"

"Yes, I must return to Sakamoto residence. If I'm late, I'll be questioned. Tell Jun if you need something."

Nao walked away, but Tora's next words made him stop.

"Thank you, Nao-san."

Nao turned around.

"I didn't think you'd come. But after you did, I'm sure you'll take Saga with you."

"My father said that pure love only comes along once in a lifetime and there's nothing that can stop it. We'll see tomorrow, how pure my love is, right before God."

Nao smiled and nodded at Tora, before finally he left.

Both the Sakamoto and Shiroyama families came to the temple the next day. As planned, Tora would come too. Nao nervously kept stealing glances at the gate, wondering if Tora was coming or not. The others were completely oblivious to Nao's plan. They were now knelt down in front of the altar, praying to God. However, in the middle of it, Saga felt something strange in his heart. He opened his eyes, frantically looking around the temple as if to see someone that he had been waiting for. His mother patted his shoulder and asked him what was wrong, but Saga merely shook his head and forced a smile to spread across his face. Little did he know that in the distance, Tora had come and he was now staring intensely at Saga. Slowly but surely, Tora approached the temple; and that was when Saga pulled himself up to his feet, walking back away from the altar. Nao saw him, so did the others. Aoi who was kneeling at the very back then stood up as well, followed by the others. He looked at his spouse to be confusedly. Saga himself looked anxious, as he was biting his lower lip. Then after what seemed like ages, Saga turned around at last. His eyes widened when he saw Tora only a few feet away from him. As if his feet had their own soul, Saga moved approaching Tora. Both Saga's and Aoi's parents had their eyes widened in shock. Neither of them spoke and Saga kept walking towards Tora. Until they were now standing before each other, Saga threw himself into Tora's embrace. Tora wrapped his arms around Saga in an instant. He heard Saga cry against his chest and he caressed Saga's hair. Pressing his cheek onto Saga's head, Tora gave everyone in the temple that he knew was against his and Saga's love a sharp gaze, as he had never let Saga go.

All of Saga's family were now gathered around Saga's father's bed. The man himself was lying there. Saga sat beside the bed, whilst his mother was talking to the doctor outside.

"He's conscious, but doesn't want to be. He can hear everything, but he doesn't want to. He bears sorrow in his heart, as if he were punishing himself," said the doctor, "The condition will be critical for the next 24 hours. Maybe he won't be able to bear his sadness anymore. The nurses are here. I'll be here every 3-4 hours."

Saga's mother couldn't say anything, and then the doctor left. A bearded man approached the woman and patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry. They're our relatives. By God's will, this news hasn't spread yet. After the wedding, everyone will keep silent."

"In spite of everything's happened, Yuu's still willing to marry him?"

"Yuuko-san, it's not just a wedding for Yuu and Takashi. It'll bring a very strong and profound peace. Based on that, your husband and then my son's fate will be bright. Yuu knows all that well and Takashi must also understand. If the wedding doesn't happen tomorrow and Takashi's name is united with the name of that Japanese man, then Sakamoto-san's effort will be in vain. You won't win the general election and will bear shame all your life. And I know that Sakamoto-san can't bear this shame."

Saga's mother looked at her husband inside the room and wiped her tears away.

"Shiroyama-san, I assure you. Tomorrow, the wedding will go ahead in this house. It _has to_."

In the backyard of Nao's small house, the chubby man sat on a bench with both of his hands propping up his head. He looked stressed. In front of him, Tora was leaning against the fence. His facial expression wasn't different to Nao's. After a few moments, Tora turned around and attempted to leave. However, Nao quickly prevented him.

"Where are you going?"

"Takashi's house."

"Please, don't go. Let this night pass. Aoi looked for you and the house was so quiet. You can't go there and do something. Saga's mother is full of sadness now. I'm the cause of the sorrow and only I can cure it."

"I didn't come here just to see Takashi. If they keep silent, the situation should be quiet. One should speak first, even though there will be storms or the music of the wedding trumpet will be heard."

Right after Tora finished his sentence, they heard someone knocking on the front door. Nao's eyes widened in fear. He reluctantly went to get the door. Once he opened the door, he saw the angry face of Saga's mother. He swallowed hard, opening the door wider and that was when Tora appeared. Saga's mother looked at Tora with a sharp gaze. She allowed herself to get in and walked towards Tora.

A moment later, Saga's mother had sat on the bench in the backyard, whilst Tora stood against the wall next to her. Nao had retreated to the kitchen to get the woman a drink. However, when he returned and offered the drink to Saga's mother, the woman coldly refused it. Nao bowed his head and walked back inside.

"My name's Sakamoto Yuuko, Takashi's mother," said the woman finally, "Now I've lost my rights to call him my son. Because he isn't mine anymore. He's become yours."

Tora raised an eyebrow.

"I want you to give my son back. Return my son. If not, his father will die. He can't bear this shame. He'll die. It's said that your job is to save lives. You've also saved Takashi's life. Now save his father's life. Please, save his life. He'll die. He will die."

The woman was crying now and Tora moved to kneel down in front of her. He held the woman's hands in his.

"A mother can't beg her son. Just order him."

The woman looked up at Tora in disbelief.

"Takashi is yours and he'll always be yours," Tora smiled, "You think I'd take Takashi without your permission?"

Tora shook his head.

"It's said that love is blind. I also don't see something for my love. We look at each other and don't think of harming others, or hurting others, or that someone might die. We'll see nothing more. But it's clear now. Love isn't more precious than a man's life. Don't worry," Tora wiped the woman's tears, "Takashi will marry the man chosen by his parents. Prepare the wedding ceremony. I'll talk to Takashi. I promise, Takashi will agree to marry the man of your choice."

Quietly listening to Saga's mother and Tora's conversation from inside the house, Nao couldn't help but cry. The woman herself stared at Tora in disbelief.

"Is the character of your people the same as yours?"

Tora shook his head.

"I don't know. But mothers in my country are like you."

Then for the first time, the woman's gaze softened. She reached her hand out to caress Tora's hair. Tora gently took the hand and brought it down, joining it with the other as he then kissed Saga's mother's hands.

Only because Tora had promised that he would talk to Saga, the light brown-haired man was given permission to meet the dark-haired man, although it was just for a short moment. Tora had been waiting in a place, which was rarely visited by people, when he heard footsteps coming towards him from behind. He turned around and saw that Saga was approaching him and then he did the same. Once they were standing before each other, neither of them spoke. Saga darted his eyes away from Tora, seemingly unable to stare at the face of the man that he loved, yet he knew he couldn't be together with him. Then after what seemed like an eternity, Tora finally broke the silence.

"If you think my decision's wrong, just give me a sign. So that there's nobody that will be able to stop me from taking you to Japan."

Wiping the tears that he didn't realise had fallen down his cheeks, Saga spoke.

"Your decision's right. All this was caused by my foolishness. I promise myself that I won't lose hope. If I stopped myself from seeing you yesterday—"

"Listen," Tora interrupted Saga who was practically sniffling now, "I would give my life for your foolishness. If you also take it from me, what will I take home?"

Sobbing louder, Saga turned around until his back was facing Tora.

"Why does God do such things? I've never done anything wrong. Then why is God punishing me?"

Gently, Tora spun Saga around and put his fingers under the light brown-haired man's chin. Tears were flowing rapidly on Saga's face, and Tora could see the deepest sadness within his gorgeous eyes when Saga looked up at him.

"I've kept your life memory for a while and you gave me a part of your life for a while. A moment of our life will become a sweet memory and also the story of our life. We'll spend our life with a moment of our sweet memory together. We'll spend it with smiles and happiness. Our love won't be less and our obligation won't be complete."

Tora took a deep breath, having just realised that he had been weeping as well.

"You'll become a good husband and keep your parents' honour. And in the village, I'll make my parents' dream come true. And if you're a father of 8-10, take them to my house," Tora let out a strangled chuckle, "I'll take you on my bike and show you a new village."

"After I have 8-10 children, I won't be able to sit on a bike anymore," replied Saga with a hoarse voice, shaking his head a bit.

Tora blinked his eyes a few times, taking a deep breath again and trying to keep his voice normal.

"You're right. I'll prepare a tractor for you."

They both laughed, but the laughter soon subsided as Saga burst into tears and rested his head on Tora's chest. He cried harder when he felt Tora tighten his embrace. Tora closed his eyes, silent tears still finding their ways to escape from them. After a few moments, Saga broke the hug. He stared into Tora's eyes, as the dark-haired man cupped his face. Then Tora brought Saga's hand up to his lips and kissed it. Saga's eyebrows knitted together. At last, Tora let him go. Saga slowly walked past him, all the time being stared at by Tora. When Saga almost reached the arch of the building that they were currently in, Tora saw Saga turn around. The light brown-haired man ran back to him and Tora found himself spreading his arms so wide to welcome him. Then finally, he felt Saga jump onto his body, hugging him so tight. Tora's hand immediately flew to Saga's hair, caressing it lovingly. Soon, Saga broke the hug and closed his eyes. Tora took the hint and slowly, he leant down to Saga to capture his full lips with his own. He felt Saga's tears falling onto his cheeks, mixing with his own tears. Both of them wanted the moment to last. However, they knew that they had to part eventually. When they did part, Tora could do nothing but stare at Saga's departing figure. Once again, Tora's heart shattered into pieces as Saga walked out of his life with tears rolling down his smooth cheeks.

Saga went back to his father's bedroom after his last meeting with Tora. The man was still lying motionless in his bed, as Saga knelt down beside it.

"Tou-san, today I'll get married," Saga saw his father trying to focus his eyes on his son, "Won't you let me go and bless me?"

Smiling weakly, the man lifted his hand up to caress his son's hair. Saga forced himself to smile back at his father.

"I'm sorry. I don't know if it's my problem or weakness. I'm sorry, son."

Saga could only nod.

Tora was at the bus terminal, waiting for a bus that would take him to the main port in Shin Hokkaido. Between the crowds, his eyes widened in surprise as he saw Nao and Saga's mother come to see him off. When they both arrived in front of him, Saga's mother bowed her body deeply at Tora. Tora felt uneasy and he quickly told the woman to straighten up. The woman stared at him for a while, before she took out something from inside her handbag. She clasped it around Tora's neck.

"This amulet will protect you. After crossing the border, take it off and give it to someone who needs it."

Tora couldn't say anything to show his gratitude towards the woman. In the end, he took the woman's hand and kissed it whole-heartedly.

"I'll pray to God that in every rebirth, Takashi will be yours."

Then the woman left. Nao was still there, crying silently. Tora turned to him and patted his shoulder.

"Okay, I'm leaving," said Tora after a few seconds.

Nao could only nod as he let Tora go. After the dark-haired man was nowhere in sight, Nao turned on his heel to leave. A police car rode past him, but Nao didn't pay attention to it.

Meanwhile on the bus after he got a seat, Tora was staring outside the window. He would never have expected that in a minute, two police officers would come to him. Then when they did, Tora turned his head to them confusedly.

Next thing he knew, the two police officers had brought him to the police station. Tora was now sitting on a chair in a small room and one of the police officers put a document on the table in front of him very harshly.

"Sign this letter!"

"What is this?" asked Tora, utterly confused.

Without waiting for an answer, Tora grabbed the document and examined it. He frowned.

"It's written by someone called Nakazawa Seiki. I work for the Japanese RAW Intelligence, the Japanese Government's Secret Service. I send Shin Hokkaido secrets to Japan," Tora finished reading the letter's contents aloud, frowning deeper.

"Right."

"No. I'm Amano Shinji, an ex-Japanese Air Force pilot. I came here 2 days ago to meet someone and now I'm returning. My passport is in my bag. You may check it."

The other police officer quickly showed a passport to Tora.

"This was found in your bag. Your name's clearly written as Nakazawa Seiki."

"Let me see."

However, before Tora could take a glimpse of the passport, the police officer pulled his hands back.

"We've seen that, you know."

"What's all this? Why are you doing this?"

"You said you came here to meet someone?" asked the police officer who put the letter on the table before, "What's his or her name? We'll call him or her here."

"Now, I—"

"Come on, tell us!"

"I came here for someone."

"Your lover?"

"If his name is mentioned, his reputation will be ruined."

Tora and the two police officers immediately looked up to find whose voice it was and Tora's eyes widened as he saw Aoi standing in the doorway of the small room. The arrogant-looking man had both of his hands shoved into his trouser pockets, as he approached the table.

"You're willing to make a sacrifice, but you won't harm your loved ones. It's really great, Amano-san. That's what I expect from you."

Aoi pulled his hands out and sat on a chair across from Tora.

"Amano-san, your country and mine are great."

Tora noticed that with just a small gesture, Aoi had managed to shoo away the police officers and make them leave them alone. He continued after that.

"With power and money, everything can be done. Did you think that I would come here after you showed your love for my spouse to be in public and that you could return and I would do nothing? Amano-san, I'll live with a man who loves another man. It's my bad luck that I can't refuse to marry him. I imagine that I'll live in hell every day. How dare you love Takashi and make me the one to take the test."

Aoi paused, but then he glared at Tora.

"Not me, but you and Takashi will live in hell. You're proud of your love. Now it's time to test it. I'll make Takashi's life like heaven or hell. The decision is yours. As long as you're mute in prison, Takashi's life will be more beautiful than heaven. Otherwise, his life will be more miserable than hell."

Tora's facial expression stiffened and Aoi leant closer to him.

"The image of Amano Shinji must disappear, so that Sakamoto Takashi's life is eternal. That's the right purpose for your life."

Tora glared back at Aoi, his gaze sharpening.

"Okay, I'm going. Time for the wedding party. You'll ruin Takashi and his family's life and free yourself, or sign this letter and give him happiness. The decision is yours. Goodbye."

Aoi walked away, leaving Tora with an unmerciful choice.

Again, with the heavy wedding kimono complete with its complicated folds and tight obi, Saga descended the staircase, slowly heading towards the main hall. His face was expressionless and he had no more tears left. Nao walked beside him, holding his hand so tightly. However, Saga felt utterly alone in the crowded hall. He was stood in front of the altar now, with Aoi standing next to him. He never knew that in a small room in the police station, his loved one was weighing the options that had been given to him.

The ceremony began, but Saga paid no attention to it. Aoi had said _'I do'_, earning cheers from the guests.

The two police officers had come back to the small room and one of them hit the table with his hands so hard.

"Do you admit that your name is Nakazawa Seiki?"

Thinking it through at the last second, Tora finally answered the police officer's question, without knowing that far away in the main hall of Sakamoto residence; Saga muttered the very same words as his.

"I do."

**Present Day — 2010, Amano Shinji's Prison Cell**

"Later I found out that the bus I should have taken, which departing from the bus terminal to the main port got an accident. All the passengers died; my name was listed amongst them. I was glad. Tou-san and Kaa-san would get the news of my death. If it said I was lost, they couldn't live or die in peace. So, Amano Shinji has died in Shin Hokkaido and there's no one who has the same name as me. Now there's only one identity. Prisoner number 786."

Tora finished his story. Hiroto exhaled loudly, not realising that he had been holding his breath. His eyes were wide as he stared at Tora's hard expression.

"My country owes 22 years of your life," said Hiroto finally, "And I can't repay you that. But I swear…"

Hiroto took Tora's hand and put it on top of his head, looking up at the older man.

"I won't bestow flowers on my father's grave, as long as Amano Shinji hasn't yet got his identity and returned to Japan."

He released the hand after that, standing up to leave. He had to do something now. He couldn't wait any longer.

Hiroto was now sitting on a chair in a room, with his female assistant named Nishimura Aisu beside him. Across from him, a man who looked a few years older than Tora was reading some documents. The man then looked up from the documents, staring at Hiroto through his spectacles.

"Ogata Hiroto-san, is this your first case?"

"Yes."

"Good luck."

"Thank you."

"And you're from Council of Human Rights?"

"That's right, Sir."

"Good. The prosecution hasn't arrived yet."

Just then, there were knocks on the door and someone came in. Hiroto and Aisu turned around to see who it was and immediately their eyes widened. The man who had just come in was tall, with honey-coloured hair and big eyes. His whole figure was simply slim, yet slightly muscular. His lips were full and he had a bit of a pout when he spoke or smiled, making him look like he was daring people to a fight.

"Shou…" whispered Hiroto in shock.

"Good morning," greeted the older and more experienced lawyer.

"Please, take a seat," said the man across from Hiroto.

Aisu leaned closer to Hiroto and whispered to him.

"He's Kohara Kazamasa, also known as Shou."

"I know," Hiroto whispered back, "I know him very well."

Shou sat on the chair on the right hand side of Hiroto, smiling at the man across from them, whilst his two assistants merely stood behind him.

"I'm sorry, Your Honour. I got stuck in a traffic jam."

"Don't worry about it. So, Kohara-san, you're prosecuting?"

"Yes. I haven't been to court in long time. Maybe people think that Kohara Kazamasa can't fight a case anymore. Moreover, the case is very interesting. What do you think, Hiroto?"

Shou turned his head to Hiroto, a wicked smile formed on his lips as he raised his left eyebrow. The way he called Hiroto so casually told everyone that they were once close to each other.

"You know each other?"

"He used to work for me, Your Honour. Maybe he didn't like the way I worked, so he moved to human rights. It's really interesting that we working opposite each other here."

"My intention was to call you to see if you two want to settle this amicably, which will be much better. If not, the court sessions will begin the day after tomorrow. If not, it'll be in 6 months or even a year."

"I'm ready. But if the defence wants to know—"

"The defence is ready," interjected Hiroto firmly.

"Hiroto-kun…" Aisu looked worried.

However, Hiroto raised his hand a bit to tell his assistant that he meant what he said.

"Set the session for the day after tomorrow. My client is waiting for justice. It's been 22 years. I can't wait any longer."

"Okay. The session is scheduled for the day after tomorrow. Thank you. I'll see you then. Goodbye."

They all stood up and the man left the room first. Shou turned to Hiroto and smiled wickedly at him again.

"Hiroto, see you in court. Bye."

Shou and his assistants left. After that, Hiroto and Aisu left as well. A few moments later, they were already walking along the corridor. Beside him, Aisu looked so worried.

"Since the beginning, the case has been weak. Now we know Shou-san's prosecuting. We won't stand a chance to win, Hiroto-kun. The case is meaningless to him. I don't understand. You had better find some excuses and leave this case."

Hiroto stopped walking and Aisu quickly stood before him.

"It's your first case and Shou-san likes to insult the defence. He'll ruin your career."

"That's what he wants," replied Hiroto.

"What do you mean?" the young woman looked confused.

"Go to the office and prepare the list of witnesses. I'll be there soon."

Hiroto was about to walk again when Aisu stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"To meet Shou."

"Hiroto-kun…"

"Ogata Hiroto-kun, you swore not to step into my office," said Shou without even trying to sound friendly, taking his outer shirt off, "Why did you come here today?"

"No particular reason, Kohara Kazamasa-san."

Snorting, Shou turned around to face Hiroto.

"You're addressing me formally now?"

"Only our principles are different," Hiroto ignored Shou's trivial question, "If I couldn't appreciate your principles, it was better that I left."

"Very interesting," Shou crossed his arms behind his lower back, "At this young age, you've stuck to your principles."

"I inherited them from my father."

"You know, Hiroto. You're the first lawyer who's refused a case from Kohara Kazamasa, a 46 year old successful and highly experienced lawyer. Usually, people wait for their first case, but I saw your capability and chose you. I don't care about age, experience or gender. What did you do in exchange? You gave that case to me. That case will free a guilty person. And according to me, that's not right! However, thinking about right or wrong isn't a lawyer's business. That's the duty of the law. A lawyer's job is to win the case!"

"That's the difference between you and me," retorted Hiroto calmly, "You just fight to win. My principle is to defend who's innocent."

"Very interesting indeed," Shou smiled widely and waved his hands, "Now you're teaching me. Maybe, I should learn from you. Forget it. Our old case will hurt us even more. You're here. There must be something important. Sit."

Shou sat down first, followed by Hiroto who took a seat across from him.

"Tell me what I can do for you?"

"This is my first case," Hiroto started, "There must be a mistake. If you're opposing me, it'll be more difficult. I don't want a Japanese prisoner not to get his freedom because of my stupidity. The fact is, he's innocent. Everybody is cruel to him. He has the right to be free."

"Finally, you're following one of my principles," Shou smirked in triumph, "To win your first case, you need my help, right? By beating me, your career will be bright. But you're forgetting something. So far, I've never lost a case. And for me, winning a case is important; since I want to teach a lesson to youngsters like you—" Shou pointed his index finger accusingly at Hiroto, "—who don't follow my principles."

Hiroto was silent and Shou leaned back onto his chair.

"What is it? You don't believe in your principles anymore? Please, calm down, Hiroto."

Nevertheless, the tone that Shou used wasn't calming at all. Hiroto straightened up, mentally telling himself to remain tough.

"I'm sorry, Kohara-san. For a moment, I considered you a good person. I just asked if there was another way, so that this case doesn't have to go to court and he could still be freed. You consider my humanity as my weakness. Now let's meet in court," Hiroto rose from his chair, "Prepare to lose your first case in a while, Kohara-san. Because now, for number 786, not only you… even the Shin Hokkaido government can't stop me from returning him to Japan."

Without further ado, Hiroto exited Shou's office. Shou stared at the shorter man's back.

"Dangerous… Very dangerous."

Hiroto had returned to Tora's prison cell, bringing more food this time. The young lawyer smiled so widely, watching Tora eat the food eagerly.

"May I ask?"

Tora stopped eating, staring at Hiroto for a second and then he nodded.

"So far, you've never talked to anyone. Then why did you tell your story to me?"

Tora had completely stopped eating now. It took him a moment to answer Hiroto's question.

"Because you called me by my name. You're the first person who's ever considered me innocent; the first to trust me as Amano Shinji," Tora snorted, "The fact is, I've forgotten myself so far. You reminded me of my identity by calling me by my name; you respected me, that is, Amano Shinji."

Tora smiled sincerely.

"22 years… those words are very sacred for an insulted prisoner."

Hiroto's lips curved down in sympathy. However, Tora quickly smiled at him.

"Now I want to eat again."

"Sure. Please do."

When Tora looked down to grab the food, Hiroto blinked his tears away. He took a deep breath before he spoke again.

"Tomorrow we'll go to court. Remember your promise, Shinji-san. You must change yourself from a prisoner into Amano Shinji, the handsome squadron leader."

Tora laughed.

"You remember your promise?" asked Tora.

"Of course, I do!" answered Hiroto proudly, "Sakamoto Takashi and his entire family must not be mentioned."

"You keep your word and I'll keep mine."

Hiroto nodded vigorously at Tora and then they laughed together.

The next day…

Hiroto opened the double doors and looked inside. There wasn't anyone in the court room yet. Hiroto had come earlier than he had to, because he felt the need to practice before the session would begin. He walked along the aisle, heading to the long table at the front and sat on one of the chairs. He looked up at another long table in front of him, where the judges would sit. He looked so nervous, as he practiced his lines in a whisper.

"Your Honour, I request your permission to call the first witness," he cleared his throat and took a deep breath, "Your Honour, the defence requests…"

Hiroto stopped. He heaved a sigh and decided to calm himself, whilst waiting for the others to arrive. Then eventually, people crowded into the court. Hiroto had put on his robe, as well as his female assistant, Aisu, had. The documents lay on the long table in front of them. Hiroto turned his head to the side and saw that Shou and his assistants were all ready. Aisu was whispering something to Hiroto when the brunette man's attention was distracted by something. Aisu followed his gaze and they both saw Tora, who was guarded by two police officers, entering the court. Tora's appearance was completely different to how he looked the first time Hiroto had met him. He had shaved, bathed and worn the new clothes that Hiroto had bought for him yesterday. He simply looked decent, just as Hiroto had imagined him to be when he told the young lawyer about his past life as a squadron leader. Impressed, Hiroto rose from his chair. Tora's gaze fell upon him and the older man smiled proudly at the young lawyer. Hiroto smiled back, saluting him.

Soon, the judges arrived and the session began. The old man from yesterday examined the documents in front of him first, before he took his spectacles off and looked up at the people behind the long table before him.

"The prosecution is permitted to begin the case."

Shou rose from his chair, smoothing out his robe before he spoke to the judges.

"Your Honour, someone has been in prison in Shin Hokkaido for 22 years. That person who is in Shin Hokkaido prison is a Japanese citizen. Hearing this, you, me, and everybody here will cry. Whatever happens, we want to return him to his country. We want him to be able to return to his home, because humans are taught to love each other. But something that can't be judged by a common human can be judged by the law. In the eyes of the law, the country comes first and for someone who has betrayed his country, 22 years is still not enough!"

Whilst saying all that, Shou had moved to the front of the long table and he was now standing before Tora who was sat next to Aisu. Hearing Shou's shrill voice, Tora looked up at him. However, he merely nodded and smiled politely at the prosecutor.

"Your Honour," Shou continued, "The case is clear enough and there's no need for doubt. In 30 minutes, the prosecution can prove with 3 witnesses, that until his death—" Shou pointed at Tora, "—Nakazawa Seiki isn't worthy enough to see his home and country once more. That is all."

Shou bowed his body and went back to his chair. The judge spoke again.

"Now the defence is permitted to begin the case."

Hiroto nervously rose from his chair. At the same time, Shou appeared beside him and whispered to him, "The best of luck," before he sat down again. Hiroto took a deep calming breath. He hadn't said anything yet. For a few seconds, he turned his head to Tora and he saw the older man raise his thumb up to support him. Feeling more confident, Hiroto smiled and faced the judges again. He bowed his body before he began speaking with a voice as shrill as Shou's before and a firm tone.

"Your Honour, the prosecutor, Kohara Kazumasa, may easily say—"

"Kazamasa," interjected Shou in annoyance.

"He said this case was clear enough," Hiroto ignored Shou, speaking with a louder voice and firmer tone, "Kohara Kazumasa forgot—"

"Ogata Hiroto, my name is Kohara Kazamasa!" shouted Shou furiously, standing up after slapping the table with his palms so hard.

"Your name has been wrongly mentioned twice now," Hiroto shouted back, "and you've screamed! So think. If for 22 years you were called by another name, how would you feel?"

Hiroto panted and Shou couldn't say anything in response. He had never seen the younger man so angry before. Hiroto turned to face the judges again and Shou sat back down.

"Your Honour, this court is in session not only to return a Japanese man to his country or home. But it is also to rehabilitate this man's identity."

Hiroto moved to stand behind Tora. The older man was scribbling something on a piece of paper.

"Your Honour, he's a man who wants his identity back again. He said, _'I'm Amano Shinji, an ex-squadron leader of the Japanese Air Force. Return the honour of my name. I want nothing more.'_"

Hiroto looked down at Tora, his gaze softening. However, when he spoke to the judges again, he became the idealist tough young lawyer again.

"Your Honour, in less than 30 minutes I can prove that he's not Nakazawa Seiki, but Amano Shinji; either you return him to Japan or let him stay in Shin Hokkaido, the decision is yours. That will be all, Your Honour."

Hiroto bowed his body again before he sat back on his chair.

"Now the prosecution may present his witnesses."

"Your Honour," Shou rose from his chair, "I want to present the first witness, police inspector, Yamato Koji. He arrested Nakazawa Seiki 22 years ago."

"Yamato Koji, come forward," ordered the judge.

In a moment, an old skinny man had come forward and Shou was already speaking to him.

"Can you explain here without doubt, who that man is?" Shou pointed at Tora.

"I know him well," answered the man, "He's Nakazawa Seiki, a Japanese spy and RAW agent. 22 years ago, Hanabishi Kouka and I arrested him on the bus going to the main port of Shin Hokkaido. We received reports from intelligence that he was working against Shin Hokkaido!"

The witness changed, as the judge ordered the other police officer to come forward. Hiroto quickly stood up and approached him.

"Hanabishi Kouka-san, can you explain something? If you found the passport of Nakazawa Seiki in his bag, how is it possible that his bus ticket was ordered by Amano Shinji?" Hiroto crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"That's the problem," started the fat man, "He also had a passport by the name of Amano Shinji. Having two passports is illegal! Therefore, we were sure; and when we examined him, he signed a letter of confession that stated _'My name is Nakazawa Seiki'_."

Shou snorted mockingly at Hiroto. Hiroto went back to his chair and the witness changed again. This time, it was the police officer who had been watching Hiroto every time he visited Tora in his prison cell. Shou confidently came forward as well. The police officer started speaking, his eyes focused on Tora.

"For 10 years, I have seen that he's always been alone and silent. He's never interacted with the others. If there are prisoners who are ill or restless, he helps and gives them spirit. I don't know if he's Amano Shinji or Nakazawa Seiki. For me, he's only prisoner number 786, servant of God."

Hiroto looked up at the police officer in disbelief.

"Your Honour, no matter what his religion is, he's loved by God. He's been in prison for 22 years. What punishment is worse than that?"

This time, Tora looked up at the police officer as well.

"He must be returned to his country. I beg you, Your Honour, to return him to his country."

Hiroto couldn't help but smile at the police officer gratefully. However, Shou ruined the moment.

"It seems you don't love your beloved Shin Hokkaido. So now, you think you can suggest to the court, that every person who has worked against Shin Hokkaido can be freed honourably?"

"I don't mean that."

"Answer yes or no!"

"No."

"Good."

Shou turned to Hiroto.

"Any further questions?" asked Shou.

"No questions, Your Honour," answered Hiroto directly to the judges.

Aisu quickly whispered something to Hiroto, whilst beside her Tora looked like he was deep in thought. The judge spoke again.

"This case will be in recess for one week but it will resume on Monday. On that day, I will hear the defender's testimony and after that, the court will decide. The defence must prepare that testimony. The court is dismissed."

People started leaving. However, Hiroto looked distressed and panicked.

Tora had been sent back to his prison cell. He was spreading his filthy blanket over the stone bench where he used to sleep, whilst Hiroto paced back and forth in front of him restlessly.

"I must mention the name of Sakamoto Takashi."

"No."

"Please, just one time. I'll present one of Takashi's family and at that moment, we can win the case."

"Impossible."

"Why don't you understand?" Hiroto knelt down before Tora, "We'll lose! The court doesn't have time for a prisoner like you!"

Hiroto looked like he was going to cry, but Tora merely turned his head away. Hiroto closed his eyes, eyebrows knitting together.

"In this country, there are more prisoners than courts," Hiroto continued, "The courts determine the sessions of many prisoners after they're dead! You won't get any more chances. You'll die in vain. You'll die in prison. You don't want to understand!"

Hiroto was crying angrily now. He stood up, turning his back on Tora. They remained like that for a while. Until Tora smiled weakly and spoke up.

"Now Takashi must be a father of two."

Hiroto turned around again, frowning when he saw Tora's calm expression. Tora stood up and slowly approached him.

"He must have a girl of 21 and a boy of 19. He must have lived a good life. Now, every night and day has become a beautiful song. Takashi must have lived peacefully. If you call him to the court and ask who Amano Shinji is, everyone will ask what the relationship between Shinji and Takashi is; and nobody will understand the answer. In a flash, Shiroyama Yuu will divorce him and his life will be ruined. Now Takashi is living in peace. For 22 years, I've protected Takashi's honour. The dream's broken now."

Tora shook his head and Hiroto was immediately regretting his words earlier. Tora put his hand on top of Hiroto's head and caressed his hair.

"I know that you and I can't do all that."

Hiroto wiped his tears away.

"I'm sorry. For a while, I was unaware—"

"Shinji and Takashi, or Tora and Saga, whatever you want to call them… are just memories now," interrupted Tora, "Their names… shouldn't be put together."

"There is only one way now. I must go to Japan."

Tora and Hiroto stared at each other.

"The names of Shinji and Takashi, or Tora and Saga, must be brought back from there. Our time is short. I'm leaving."

Hiroto gathered his belongings. Then Tora remembered something. He unclasped something from around his neck.

"Hiroto…"

Hiroto turned around to face Tora again. The older man clasped the thing around Hiroto's neck.

"This amulet always protects me. Now it'll protect you."

Tora patted Hiroto's head, as the younger man fingered the amulet.

"If I lose, will you forgive me?"

"On one condition," Tora smiled, "You bring me dumplings every day."

Hiroto smiled bitterly.

"Take care."

"Goodbye."

Hiroto had gone to Japan. With the address Tora had given him, he went off to Tora's hometown—a small village in Kyoto. He had planned something in his mind and now he was praying that his plan would succeed. Hiroto had hired a taxi, which would take him to the village. It was a good thing that the small village had improved many things here and there. For example, the road wasn't rocky anymore and it had also been widened. The taxi was passing along the road when Hiroto caught sight of a motorcycle before them. He quickly told the driver to stop, got out of the taxi and waved his hand at the driver of the motorcycle.

"Wait, please. Excuse me."

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me where exactly the Amano family's house is?"

"Ooh. That one, on the corner. The biggest one is their house."

"Thank you."

"Who are you looking for?"

"Amano-san and his wife."

"They passed away several years ago."

"Oh, God…"

Hiroto squatted down, looking distressed as he propped his head up with his hand.

"If you want to go there, just go. It's always open. I'm in a hurry. Excuse me."

Hiroto pulled himself up to his feet again. He had no other choice but to see the house himself. About ten minutes later, he arrived in front of the Amano family's house. Hiroto looked at his surroundings. Kids were all around and there were swings in the field. The area was like a primary school. Hiroto smiled at the kids who were looking at him curiously. When he thought that maybe he had reached the wrong place and was about to leave, Hiroto heard something that made his heart skip a beat.

"Saga… Saga…"

Hiroto's eyes widened in disbelief. It was a man's voice, calling Saga's name. Slowly, Hiroto turned around. Then from inside the building, Hiroto saw a man of about 45 years old chasing one little naughty kid. The man had light brown hair, a slim figure and gracious movements. Although he was practically 20 years older than Hiroto, the young lawyer could still make out the beauty of that man. Hiroto was still staring at him with his mouth gaping open. Then the naughty kid ran past him, making the man run in his direction too. For about a few seconds when they were face-to-face, the man stared back at him confusedly.

"Who are you and what did you come here for?"

Hiroto couldn't seem to form a sentence. Instead, a single tear fell down his cheek.

"Why are you crying?"

Hiroto remained silent.

"Speak up. Are you deaf?"

Hiroto could only shake his head. Then the man tilted his head from side to side, as if he was looking for someone.

"Nao, look who's come. I must deal with this naughty kid."

The man left and soon, another man came out. He was chubby and somewhat cute. He looked a bit older than the previous man did, though. The chubby man approached Hiroto.

"Okay, just say it. What do you want?"

"Are you Nao?"

"Who else? That's me."

"And he's… Saga?"

"You came here just to ask that?"

"He's Saga… whose real name is Sakamoto Takashi?"

The man named Nao looked curious.

"Listen. Let's be honest to each other, okay? How did you know his real name? Because—" Nao lowered his voice so that Hiroto had to lean closer to him, "—so far, he's been known as… Amano Saga."

"So he's been using Amano Shinji's surname united with his childhood nickname?"

"Who are you?" asked Nao, frowning.

Hiroto burst into tears. Nao was confused, but then he did nothing but bring Hiroto inside with him. After a short explanation about who he was, Hiroto listened to Nao's story.

"After hearing the news about Shinji's death, Saga ended his marriage with Aoi. Then his mother helped Saga demand a divorce. Saga wanted to help Shinji's parents or—"

"Uncle and aunt, yes, I know. He's told me his entire story," informed Hiroto.

"Well, yeah… Saga also wanted to realise Shinji's dream. Aoi went overseas and Saga's father left the world of politics. Then 2 years later, he died. After several years, Saga's mother also died and the name Sakamoto disappeared. Now Shinji's uncle and aunt have also passed away, but Saga didn't want to return. He said that his soul was tied here and will live and die here; and so, Saga changed his name because he didn't want to be found. Only I call him Saga, and beside us, only Shinji knows the childhood nickname I had given him. Saga also told me to start calling Shinji, _'Tora_'."

After Nao finished his story, Hiroto just caught sight of a photo frame on the small table. It was a photo of Tora when he was about 25 years old—the same age as Hiroto was now—and was still a squadron leader. Hiroto looked outside through the window, watching Saga teaching the kids to draw.

"Nao-san, what century are they from? One is Shinji who sacrificed his 22 years of life to protect Takashi's honour. Whereas, Takashi sacrificed 22 years for the people of a foreign land to make Shinji's dream come true. They're god-like humans or gods in the form of humans."

"… Yes."

"Nao-san, I want to talk to Takashi-san."

"Sure. Follow me."

Then Nao led Hiroto outside, approaching Saga. Nao left the two alone, as Hiroto sat on the bench beside Saga. Saga looked up at him. Without saying anything, Hiroto unclasped the amulet from around his neck and put it on Saga's palm. Saga was confused at first; but when he examined the amulet, his eyes widened.

"This belongs to my mother."

Saga turned his head to Hiroto who instantly held his hands.

"22 years ago, this amulet was given by Sakamoto Yuuko to a Japanese man. When he was going, this was tied around his neck for protection. But he didn't reach Japan. For 22 years, nobody protected him. He's Amano Shinji."

A single tear escaped Saga's right eye, as he looked away from Hiroto.

"He was imprisoned in Shin Hokkaido. I'm his lawyer, Ogata Hiroto. I came here to bring you to him."

Saga burst into tears and Hiroto couldn't bear the sight. He reached for the older man and hugged him tight. Saga cried against Hiroto's chest.

"For 22 years, God has tested your patience. Now even God can't separate Shinji and Takashi… or Tora and Saga."

Hiroto cried along with Saga, placing a kiss on top of the older man's head.

The day for the last court session had come. Now, Tora was sitting on the same chair he had sat on before, next to Hiroto's female assistant. Aisu looked anxious, as Hiroto hadn't arrived at the court yet, whilst Shou and the judges had. Aisu practically jumped up a few feet in the air when one of the judges spoke to her.

"Nishimura Aisu-san, I want to ask. Where's the defence?"

"Your Honour, he's coming soon," answered Aisu, trying to keep her voice sound normal.

"I think he has decided to leave this case," Shou butted in, "Let the session begin, Your Honour. Ogata Hiroto is really irresponsible."

"The defence hasn't come. Nishimura Aisu-san, do you have anything to say?"

"Your Honour, Hiroto—I mean, my colleague will definitely come."

"You're wasting our time, Nishimura Aisu-san!"

Whilst Aisu was convincing the judges that Hiroto would come, Tora felt something strange in his heart. Nobody paid attention to him when he rose from his chair, staring at the wooden doors curiously. It was when he walked along the aisle, that everybody started paying attention to him. Even the judges had become silent and Aisu spun around in surprise. The last thing she wanted was for Tora to escape. However, it was very unlikely that Tora could escape. Besides, Tora didn't look like he would want to do that either. He merely kept walking along the aisle, still staring at the wooden doors intensely. As if, he was trying to see through them. Then all of a sudden, the doors swung open. Hiroto had opened them from the outside and he was panting heavily. His robes were a bit untidy. Tora tilted his head to the side, half-relieved that Hiroto had come and half-confused why he was still feeling strange. For a good few seconds, Hiroto hadn't moved from where he stood. His chest rose up and down in an unsteady rhythm. Then at last, he stepped aside, letting everyone see who had come with him.

Timidly, Saga appeared. He was dressed in a thick sweater and dark blue trousers. Tora couldn't seem to believe what he was seeing. However, Saga was real and solid. He was walking along the aisle, approaching him. Then Tora did the same, their eyes never leaving each other. It seemed like ages, when they finally stood face-to-face. Their eyes reflected each other; the others seemed to have vanished and there were only the two of them now. In Tora's eyes, Saga still looked the same as the last time he saw him: a healthy young beautiful man with smooth light brown hair and bright eyes. In Saga's eyes, Tora still looked as handsome as ever: his jet-black hair framed his face, he had a broad chest and slightly muscular figure. In their eyes, they saw no wrinkled skin or frowns in each other. They were simply Tora and Saga: 25 and 23 years old when they first met. They stared into each other's eyes, having silent conversation that only they could understand. Their sweet memories together flashed within their eyes, like a replay of some romantic film. Reminiscing their past, tears fell down Saga's cheeks and Tora wiped them away very gently. Sniffling, Saga reached out to brush Tora's hair with his fingers and then Tora leant into his touch.

The next thing they knew, they were sitting on a bench together outside the court. Hiroto had asked permission from the judges to let the two lovers spend some moments together before the session would begin. Tora took out something from his trouser pocket; it was Saga's anklet. He knelt down in front of Saga, attempting to put the anklet onto Saga's right ankle. Then as he did, Saga bent down to him and placed a kiss on his forehead. After that, Tora rested his head on Saga's lap, whilst the other man wrapped his arms around him.

"For your sake, I lived with my lips sealed," whispered Tora.

"And for your sake, I lived, swallowing all my tears," Saga whispered back.

Tora lifted his head up, looking up at Saga. The other man's tears fell down to his face and Tora reached out for him. They pressed their foreheads against each other, crying silently together.

"Shinji…" called Saga between his sobs.

"Takashi… _My_ Takashi…"

At the same moment, Hiroto came to inform them that the session would begin soon. Tora rose from the bench, his hands still holding Saga's.

"Takashi…"

"Shinji, I'll do my best."

Tora could only nod, as he flashed a smile at his beloved.

The judge took his spectacles off, looking up at the people before him.

"Hearing Sakamoto Takashi's testimony and seeing the photos and the signature he brought, with all this evidence, he's not Nakazawa Seiki, but Amano Shinji. Amano Shinji signed that letter of confession to protect this Shin Hokkaido citizen. Amano Shinji, an ex-squadron leader, the court frees you with honour."

The people on the benches applauded. Both Hiroto and Aisu sighed in relief because they had won their first case. The young lawyer reached for his female assistant and hugged her.

"Silence, silence," said the judge again, "Go now, Amano Shinji. Now you can return to your country with pride. For the 22 years of your imprisonment, the court and government of Shin Hokkaido ask for your forgiveness. Please, if you have something to say."

Tora nodded, rising from his chair slowly. With trembling hands, he took out a piece of paper from inside his pocket. He unfolded the paper, looking at Saga on the long bench behind him and Hiroto before he read what he had written on the paper.

"I'm prisoner number 786. If I look out of the prison bars, I see days, months, and years changing to centuries. The nice smell of my father's farm can be smelt from this country. The sun's heat here reminds me of the warmth of my mother's lap. The rain here brings the spring to my country. The winter here unites with the warmth of the burnt logs in my country. They say it's not my country, but why does it look like my country? They say I'm not like them, then why are they like me?"

Some people shed tears at the meaning of Tora's words. Of course, Shin Hokkaido citizens were just the same as Japanese citizens. Because they used to be one; because there wasn't Shin Hokkaido, only Japan.

"I'm prisoner number 786," Tora continued, "If I look out of the prison bars, I see a little angel descending from the sky. He says his name is Ogata Hiroto and he calls me Amano Shinji. He seems a stranger, but he acts like my relative. Hearing his true words, I want to live again. With his oath and promises, I want to do something. They say he's not my kin, then why does he fight the world and defend me? They say I'm not like him, then why is he like me?"

Hiroto shed tears too; beside him, Aisu offered him a tissue.

"I'm prisoner number 786. If I look out of the prison bars, I see a new Takashi that is united with my colourful village. He forgets his dream to make my dream come true. He devotes himself to my kin; he leaves his own kin. Now I want to make him happy. I want to live again for him. They say my country isn't his, then why does he live in my house? They say I'm not like him, then why is he like me?"

Tora broke off, wiping his tears away from his face.

"That's the words from prisoner number 786."

Tora bowed his body before he sat back down. The judges did nothing but gave him a standing ovation, imitated by the others. Even Shou stood up too and did the same. A moment later, the session had officially ended. Some people had already left; some were still there to congratulate Hiroto. Hiroto said his thanks to them and smiled whole-heartedly. Then suddenly, Shou appeared beside him.

"Hiroto."

Hiroto turned to the voice, his eyebrows rising.

"Congratulations," said Shou sincerely, offering his hand to Hiroto.

"Thank you," replied Hiroto, shaking their hands together.

They had taken their robes off and now they stood uneasily before each other. Shou took a breath.

"It's my last case. I'm not going to be a lawyer anymore."

Hiroto looked surprised, but he let the older man continue.

"Today you taught me that I'm not worthy of this job," he loosened his tie, "I always think, the success of a country depends on its law. I've just realised, the destiny of these two countries lies in youth like you, who don't judge humans by the rich or poor, men or women, who don't hurt anyone like the incidents in the past, who just want to build up future with truth in a country where the truth is upheld and nobody can harm that country. Thank you, Hiroto. Thank you for teaching me the value of truth and justice. Your father must be proud of you; he must be."

Then Shou put his hand on top of Hiroto's head, just as a father would do to his child.

"Goodbye, Hiroto."

Hiroto could only smile from the depth of his heart as Shou left.

Hiroto went to the cemetery. Now, he could bestow flowers on his father's grave again. A very wide smile spread across his face. Then after praying, he left the cemetery. He had said that he would see Tora and Saga off at the port. They would cross the sea by ship, returning to Japan together.

Then about half an hour later, Hiroto was already walking together with Tora and Saga to the port. Tora and Saga was on either side of him. After they arrived at the port, Hiroto spoke to them.

"Shinji lost Takashi in Shin Hokkaido. Now Shinji and Takashi met again in the land of Shin Hokkaido."

Hiroto reached inside his bag, taking out a small box. He opened it and showed the contents to both Tora and Saga.

"These rings belonged to my mother. With her blessing, she told me to give them to both of you. Shinji-san, take them and make Takashi-san yours forever."

Hiroto smiled at them, but Tora and Saga looked surprised. Then Hiroto begged them again until finally, Tora took one of the rings and put it on to Saga's ring finger. Saga did the same to him afterwards. Tora pulled Saga into an embrace and Saga cried in happiness.

"Once you said that Shinji and Takashi or Tora and Saga shouldn't be mentioned together. Now, look. Tora and Saga have become one forever. I've never heard a couple's name that's so meant to be before. Shinji-Takashi… Tora-Saga… what could be more precious than that?"

Hiroto sniffled and both Tora and Saga hugged him.

"Shinji's right. You're like an angel sent by God just for us," said Saga.

"You have to know, Hiroto, that from the depth of our hearts, we consider you a son of ours," added Tora.

Hiroto let out a loud sob, but then he broke the hug and held each of Tora and Saga's hands.

"Come on. Your country can't wait for you anymore."

Then for one last time, Tora reached out for the young lawyer and kissed his forehead. Saga did the same, but to his cheeks. After saying thanks to Hiroto, Tora and Saga walked together towards the ship.

"God bless you…"

Hiroto waved at them once they had embarked on the ship; and on the deck, Tora and Saga also waved to him.

Tora and Saga returned to Japan and their village safely, welcomed by Nao and the kids and the other villagers. Now that Tora's uncle and aunt had passed away, Tora and Saga continued their work in improving the village together. They would ride a bike around the village together; Saga sat at the front and Tora sat behind him, peddling the bike. Under a big shady tree, Saga would feed some dumplings into Tora's mouth; discussing the rice fields that could be harvested soon. Sometimes, Tora would take a dumpling and feed it to Saga; only to earn a smile from the other man. Then in dedication to the hard work of Tora's uncle and aunt, they built statues of them in front of the school of higher education for boys and girls. When there were visitors coming to their village, they would welcome them; and the villagers would tell them about a tale of two lovers, Tora and Saga.

Thus, how our tale ends; with the names of Tora and Saga now always being mentioned together every so often. As once had been said by the young lawyer, Ogata Hiroto, there couldn't be anything more precious than Shinji-Takashi… or Tora-Saga.

**-The End-**

38


End file.
